You found me
by stone-skipper
Summary: A pack member has been injured by hunters. But what if its not the person they thought? Seth's Imprint story. SethXOC (rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

It was late on a Sunday afternoon and the sun was making its slow decent below the horizon. I'd spent majority of my day lying around the house, only going out to have a massive feed at Emily's with the rest of the pack.

I was enjoying the feeling of not having to worry or do anything for once. No school, no patrols, no evil vampires and no Leah. She had gone off on her own after lunch, probably to go sulk at the cliffs about Sam, but I wasn't worried. I'd come to learn she'd come back when she was ready, so this left me with free range over all the appliances, mum the only other person home was in her room nose deep in a novel.

So I was sprawled out on the couch, flicking through channels on the TV, something I'd never get away with Leah around, when I heard the phone ring. I remained where I was not paying it any attention, my big feet hanging over one arm of the chair, my head lolled over the other, too lazy to move from my comfortable position. After about the fifth ring mum came bustling into the room with an annoyed glare, "Oh please don't get up or anything, I'll get it." She said sarcastically as she strode though the living room into the kitchen.

"Okay." I said in a monotone, my gaze unmoving from the TV.

"Hello?...Oh hi Billy," I heard mum say into the receiver. With the word 'Billy' I sat bolt upright suddenly interested, watching mum over the couch. Maybe Billy had news from Jacob or maybe he was home again. It hadn't been the same amongst the pack with Jacobs's disappearance always lingering in the back of our minds.

"No, everything's fine here, why?" I heard my mum say and I was at her side in seconds, trying to hear what Billy was saying, and when I couldn't I stared at my mum, anxiously trying to read her face. Something was wrong. Her brow was narrowed in worry, her brown eyes moving anxiously as she listened, her mouth a tight line. I almost whined, but was silenced before I got the chance when she began to speak again, "Oh no." She said placing her hand over her mouth. My hands began to tremble as I clenched them into fists, my insides twisting with unease.

"No, I-I don't know where Leah is, oh lord. ...Seth? no, he's right here with me" she said reaching a hand out to my arm to somehow make sure I was there. My face turned blank. Something had happened to the pack, someone was hurt I knew it. My insides tightened.

"Yep... okay... yes please do, bye" and with that she hung up the phone, her gaze finally resting on my face. I stared at her in shock and worry, my whole body starting to tremble.

"Apparently a bunch of hunters wandered their way onto Quilete land." She stated. "They spotted a 'monstrous creature' they've never seen before snooping around their camp site." She said as she placed the phone back on the hook.

Who would be so careless to be seen like that? I thought as she continued, she was looking at me intently.

", they shot at them. And it seems they got them pretty bad." She took a deep breath as the blood drained from my face.

"But whoever it was they got away, but their leaving a... trail, so now these, hunters," she said the word with disgust as my trembles worsened with my ignited fury. ", have called on every other hunter in the area, for some expedition to find this 'new creature', with a reward and everything... dead or alive." She almost whispered the last three words.

I stood there frozen in place, my gaze looking way past my mother. Inside my body was raging, anger was screaming at me and pulling at my limbs to go out and find those hunters and tear them apart, make them feel pain, the same pain they inflicted on one of my family members, but on the other hand my insides were like lead, keeping me stationery and knotting painfully with worry at which one of us had been injured. An image of Leah flickered across my mind. It took all my concentration not to phase right then and there and take off.

"Seth, Seth?" my mum bought me out of my thoughts, so I focused my gaze back onto her worried face, trying to control my shaking for just a bit longer.

"Billy said he's not sure if Sam knows yet because he's out on patrol with Quil and Embry, so you must go and tell him," she said in a stronger tone.

I had begun tearing my shirt off before she had even finished the sentence, and started towards the back door, she followed close behind. "Make sure Sam updates Billy when he can... and, find your sister, let me know your both alright okay?" she said, her tone completely changing. As I Slide the back door open I paused to look at her.

"Please, please be careful. Don't go anywhere near those hunters you hear me, we don't need two of you hurt." She said, clearly worried as she placed a hand on my warm arm again. I looked down at her as I was at least a good foot taller than her nowadays, and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Mum, it'll be okay" I said in a calm tone, even though I knew it was far from being fine and she was going to worry like crazy.

I gave her another small smile before I took off at full speed towards the thick brush of the forest, adrenaline pumping in my veins. I stumbled out of my shorts just as I hit the tree line, and slowed briefly to attach them to my ankle. I took off again and in three strides felt the familiar explosion as my body transformed from one of boy, to wolf, as I let my raging emotions take me over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

My paws clawed at the earth, as I tried to push myself faster and faster, my emotions bubbling just under my skin. Although I had no clue if I was going in the right direction the simple act of running helped, the thought of stopping was painful. It was as if my body was buzzing, like liquid electricity was pumping through my veins. I was so jacked up I couldn't communicate with Sam or the others, my mind was literally screaming with rage and worry. I couldn't stop the hundreds of scenarios that were playing through my mind, steadily worsening in how they ended, causing my hair to bristle and my claws to rip deeper into the earth.

It wasn't until I began to hear Sam's distant voice in the back of my mind that I began to gain some control.

"_Seth... Seth... Seth what's wrong?"_ Sam's small voice called, still too smothered by my emotions. I whined out loud as the scenarios continued to flicker across my eyes.

"_SETH! Gain some control and come to us now."_ His voice was suddenly loud and full of authority. I found myself grinding to a halt as I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind so I could see where their position was. It seemed I had been heading in the right direction, probably thanks to some sub-conscious instinct, so I took off again at full speed.

"_Okay. Now tell me what's wrong, who has been harmed?"_ he said in a calm but urgent tone in my mind. He must have caught a glimpse of the images in my head. So without slowing I relayed to him all the information I knew. Quil and Embry both radiated with anger, images of hurting the hunters in various ways entering their mind. Sam however stayed silent, thinking. Images of a plan flickering through his thoughts.

He continued to stay silent as I ran, but after several long seconds I couldn't stand it another minute_. "Sam! We've got to do something now! What are you waiting for, there out there hurt! "_ I yelled through my mind frustrated, waves of my previous rage rippling through my body. I knew I was out of line but I couldn't help it, an image of Leah's limp body stuck in my mind. "_What if it's Leah?"_ I thought quietly and felt the others flinch as they saw the image too.

I finally made it into the small clearing they were situated in, coming to a slow stop next to them, my head bowed as I worried about Leah. I felt Embry nudge me with his shoulder,

"_Don't worry kid, whoever it is will be fine, we heal fast remember, and if it is Leah, well those hunters certainly chose a wolf to mess with, would not want to be them right now."_

I looked up at his shiny eyes, feeling slightly better.

"_Embry's right, it's going to be okay Seth."_ Sam finally spoke up_. "Okay, this is what where going to do boys. Seth, Embry. You're going to go around and check on every pack member so we can find out who it is and get an idea of where they might be, tell those you find to stay where they are, we don't need any more of us running around with hunters about . Quil, you and I are going to go see if we can pick up the trail, maybe check out the hunters, see if we can learn anything from them. Any news you share immediately, and I think we should refrain from howling for the moment, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves."_

With that he looked at each of us before turning and sprinting into the trees, Quil close on his tail. Embry and I stood also,

"_I think it'll be faster if we split up."_ Embry said, "_I'll start off at Paul's and work my way down while you start around First Beach so can meet in the middle, well decide what to do next from there."_

And without another word he turned and took off in the direction I had come. I silently thanked him. He knew as much as me that the most likely place to find Leah would be the cliffs, so without another moments wait I continued on the same path towards the coast, my limbs pumping fast.

I knew I was nearing the ocean when I could smell the faint hint of salt in the air and hear the soft rumbling of waves crashing. The brush had slowly begun to change and thin out as I ran faster and faster towards the cliffs, my heart pumping loud in my ears.

And then I saw it, the ocean, reaching all the way to the horizon. Its waves dark and sinister, as the sun had long gone down and the dull clouds had covered but all the stars and moon. I came to a sudden grinding halt at the cliffs edge, sending a few small rocks tumbling over it as I did so.

I scanned the area around me looking for Leah, my heart swelling with hope as the wind started to pick up and whip my fur around.

But no Leah. I walked around the whole area, looking in shrubs and shadows in some hope that I'd missed her, but she wasn't there. I sniffed the air hopefully, but all I got was a nose full of salty ocean spray as the wind continued to blow. With my hope crushed, I felt my insides tighten and twist uncomfortably again as my worry tripled. I had held onto the hope that she was here and now that I knew she wasn't, I was pretty much certain she was the one hurt.

Then a light in the corner of my eye caught my attention. In the forest lining First beach, a small yellow light was flashing, and now that I looked at it there were more, flickering in the under growth. I stared at them for a moment until it clicked. Flashlights, It must be some of the hunting party. The wind was roaring in my ears so I couldn't be certain, so without thinking I turned on my heels and ran along the coast, making my way slowly down to first beach.

I was jumping and leaping over Logs and rocks, trying to move as quickly as possible when Embry's thoughts entered my head.

"_Paul and Colin are fine. I'm on my way to Jared's right now. How're you going? Any sign of .."_

"_Leah wasn't at the cliffs."_ I interrupted bluntly. I felt the others falter at this. "_I'm checking out First beach now, I think there's some hunters in the forest alongside it._"

"_Seth! I told you any news you share immediately!"_ Sam's voice yelled suddenly. My fur bristled.

"_Well sorry, but I'm a little distracted right now." _I seethed trying to control my rage.

"_It doesn't matter. Quil and I will come join you. You are not to be seen_." Sam said finishing the conversation with an order.

I fumed all the rest of the way to the beach, only stopping when my paws finally hit the soft sand. I glanced up, my hope fluttering slightly for a sign of Leah, but as I looked up the beach there wasn't a single figure on it. My eyes began to prickle as dread consumed me. It was Leah and I had known it from the start.

My thoughts were interrupted though, by loud shouts and dog barks. I flicked my head to the source. The forest beside me seemed to be alive with spotlights and the sound of men and dogs crashing through the trees. I dropped instinctively, flattening my body to the ground so I wouldn't be spotted.

A deep growl rumbled in my chest as I clenched my jaw, my claws digging into the ground as I looked out towards the hunters. Just a few meters away where the people responsible for harming a pack member, a part of my family, my sister. I snarled and snapped my teeth.

"_Seth."_ Sam warned in my mind. So I stayed where I was, fuming. Not being able to do anything, I strained my ears to try and pick up on any conversation the hunters where having.

" Yep, look. It continues over here." One man said and I assumed that they were talking about the trail. I clenched my jaw.

"I'm actually quite surprised this thing is still going, considering the amount of blood it must have lost. I mean, we hit it numerous times and we've been following it for several miles now." Another man said in a husky voice. I began to growl, my limbs twitching with suppressed rage.

"_Sam, are you hearing this?"_ I seethed, not wanting to get in trouble again for 'holding information'.

"_Yes. Just hold tight, were not far away."_ Sam urged.

"_Jared and Brady are fine_." Embry's voice suddenly sighed bleakly, as he confirmed my feelings right. Quil and Sam's thoughts faltered as the realisation hit them and we all fell silent. I felt my eyes start to prickle again but I vigorously blinked them away as the waves of my previous emotional storm began to ripple through my body again.

It was then that I heard a loud rustle of leaves at the edge of the forest. I froze looking in the direction it had come from, hearing several hunters question each other after a short pause of silence. I held my breath and strained my eyes, looking into the forest when out of nowhere a figure came staggering out of the undergrowth onto the beach.

I was frozen in shock, staring unblinkingly at the sudden figure standing just down the beach from me. There in an overly large red singlet, stood a tall dark person with messy long hair, they seemed to be gasping for air. I continued to stare at the figure when abruptly they collapsed on their hands and knees, coughing violently. My mind seemed to finally process and put it all together, it was Leah.

Electricity was back in my veins as I crouched ready to throw myself towards her, but the voices of hunters interrupted me.

"Come on, this way" I heard the husky voiced hunter say above the loud barks of their dogs.

I let out a frustrated growl. It was too much of a risk to gallop up a deserted beach in my wolf form with hunter's just meters away, so staying where I was I prepared to phase.

_"SETH! ... Leah's..."_ I didn't want to hear it, no matter who it was, I didn't care, I already knew, so I phased back to my human form, quickly jumping into my shorts after I did so. As I fastened them I glanced up, Leah was standing now and was slowly staggering her way up the beach. She was so wobbly on her feet several times it looked as if she would fall, but somehow she remained upright.

I sprinted up the beach, pushing my limbs as hard and as fast as they would go, cursing at how slow my human pace seemed to be compared to that of my wolf, as my feet seemed to sink and slip in the soft sand. I couldn't hear anything except the roaring of the wind blowing past my ears and thumping of my heart as I ran. I glanced over my shoulder to see if the hunters had come out onto the beach, they hadn't, but I saw three large wolves. I whipped my head back around not paying them any attention, instead focusing on Leah's approaching figure.

I got half way to her when she finally tripped and fell forward, landing on her front. She didn't move and I felt my heart stop, but then I heard a low moan and realised it was Leah as she began to move again, struggling to get up. I could hear her laboured, wheezing breath as I watched her try to push herself up, only to fall again under her weight, as she began spluttering awful coughs that shook her whole body. Pain began to throb inside me as I saw how hurt she was, a lump forming in the back of my throat that made my breathing and swallowing painful.

I didn't slow my pace until I was at her side where I dropped to my knees, my hands hovering over her, not wanting to touch her in case I did more damage. My eyes bulged in horror as I realised the red on her singlet was in fact her blood.

"SAM! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!" I yelled behind my shoulder, my voice shaking and breaking as the lump constricted on my throat. I didn't care if the hunters heard.

She was still faced down, her breathing laboured, so tentatively I gripped her side and rolled her onto her back. Blood soaked sand clung to the red singlet and I bit my lip holding in a sob that ached my chest. Uncertainly I looked up at her sandy face which was still partially covered and gently brushed my fingertips over her forehead, pushing her hair away. I froze, speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_O.C p.o.v_

My stomach swelled painfully as I forced down gulps of water.

I wasn't thirsty, I was sick of water and it's no taste, I just wanted a full stomach.

It had been three days since I had last eaten.

I stopped drinking, feeling that I'd drown if I drank anymore, and stood up on all fours. I felt my stomach gurgle unpleasantly. At least I didn't feel as hollow.

After deciding on a path I continued onwards, following the stream downwards, my hopes being that I'd come across a town sooner or later. I hoped for sooner.

This had been my routine for while now. I would walk in no particular direction during the day and sleep hidden somewhere during the night, hoping to come across some source of food every few days.

I walked at a steady pace, as that was all my energy allowed, and felt the water swish around inside me as I moved.

I glanced up at my surroundings every now and then, watching as the alien green flora slowly covered everything and the weather began to change, a light wind picking up bringing with it a grey blanket of clouds which rolled over the sky blocking out the sun.

I walked for several hours, the fullness in my stomach gradually seeping away until all I could feel was the familiar sharp stabbing pains of before as the hunger monster inside me reawakened.

I tried to focus on my surroundings, taking in all the life in the forest, like the hundreds of birds that flew and chirped to each other and the several startled deer I saw prance away from me.

I thought about catching my own food, but when I realised what that would involve, I banished the idea. Having to kill an animal so violently like that and then to eat its raw flesh made me sick, I was already a monster enough, so I gladly remained hungry, for a minute.

It was late afternoon and I still hadn't come across any kind of civilisation, my stomach gurgled painfully. I could feel bile rising in the back of my throat. I was so hungry I could puke. Suddenly I smelt it. My mouth watered and eyes closed as an amazing scent passed my nostrils on the tail of a breeze. At first I thought it was my imagination, but then I smelt it again. It was the smell of roasting meat and burning wood and it made my stomach rumble angrily, without a seconds thought I was after it. I continued too for several miles, my excitement rising as the smell got stronger, all thoughts of weakness forgotten.

It wasn't until the smell surrounded me that I stopped, knowing it had to be close by. The smell overwhelmed me and made my stomach grumble again, more forcefully this time but I ignored it, scanning the forest. Not a moment later I heard the distinct sound of a crackling fire, so slowly I stalked my way towards the noise, aware that people would most likely be nearby and came to a small clearing. I quickly hid myself behind a large fern that fanned out in front of me, and peered through.

In the small clearing stood several green tents, all pitched around a small camp fire. Above the flickering flames rested a whole deer on a spit, slowly cooking. It took me a second to notice the warm liquid dripping out of my mouth, I was drooling and I couldn't care less.

There in front of me was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in days, the scent I'd been chasing for miles. My stomach rumbled impatiently and I agreed with it, it couldn't be in my stomach any sooner.

I quickly scanned the clearing and strained my ears, listening out for any persons. It was dead silent minus the crackling fire, so I sniffed the air just in case. I got a strong mixture of human and dog smells, but I was sure that was to be assumed, after all it was their camp site.

If I was going to do this I'd have to be quick, I thought, they wouldn't be staying away for very long. So waving off the dangers I took one last look at the clearing before lunging myself towards the deer. I could hear the air whoosh past my face and feel my heart thump quick with adrenaline as I sped towards it, my excitement rising as I got closer. I couldn't wait to have a stomach full of food.

I was mid stride when something hard hit my left front leg. It wasn't till I put my weight on it that I realised something was seriously wrong. As I placed my paw on the ground I yelped as a intense sharp pain shot up my leg as my muscles moved, causing me to fall as I lost my balance. I came to a sliding stop just short of the camp fire, the pain in my leg unbelievable. I looked down shocked. Blood was slowly oozing out of a small circular wound.

"Guys! Get here quick you gotta see this!"

I rolled upright again, flinching as I moved my leg, and whipped my head around to where the voice had come from. There, where the tree line began stood a middle-aged man with a shotgun in his hands.

I sat there frozen, staring at the man who stared back, his gun barrel pointed at me. I had just been shot.

I continued to stare at the man and watched as he shifted his feet nervously, looking at me with a mixture of fear and thoughtfulness. It seemed like he was trying to decide on what to do next. Fear slowly engulfed me, how had I got myself into this situation?

If only he knew I wasn't really the monster they saw, but a girl. I could phase and show them, but that would mean explaining a lot of things I never wanted to think, let alone speak about, ever again. On second thoughts though, I was a monster, girl or wolf. The things I've done definitely make me a monster. Maybe it would be a good thing having my existence stripped off the earth, then at least I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again.

The sound of approaching men and dogs interrupted my thoughts, I could hear them crashing through the branches, their dogs barking excitedly. The middle-age man in front of me turned a fraction to look at them, his gun moving with him. I saw my chance of escape and took it, not waiting for an invitation. I may be a monster, but I wasn't about to be used for target practice, not if I could help it.

So gritting my teeth I pushed myself up as quietly as I could, my wound throbbing horribly. I took a deep breath and prepared to run, but meanwhile the hunter had been joined by his friends.

"What it is it Joe?" one of them said as they emerged out of the trees.

"I don't know...", but Joe was cut off by another.

"Look! It's making a break for it! Crap what is that?"

I turned my head just in time to see them all raise their guns at me.

Shit.

I bolted as anxiety overwhelmed me, my front leg starting to scream in protest as I pushed my limbs as fast as they would go, and to think I had been whining about hunger pains before, how petty they seemed now.

I was about to pass the tree line when I heard five loud cracks resound around the clearing. There was a short, silent pause before I felt three of them.

I screamed in pain as three bullets pierced my left side, one just below my hip, another near my navel and the last one in my chest, which burned when I drew breath. I stumbled as they hit me but I caught myself, refusing to stop, if I did they would kill me for sure. So I pelted through the forest, branches and leaves whipping and scratching at my face as I crashed through the trees, warm blood streaming from my wounds.

I tried to push through the pain, promising myself I could rest once I lost the hunters and there dogs, but the pain was intensifying and my energy was slowly ebbing away.

I found my breathing was become more and more restricted, it felt like every time my chest expanded my wound ripped open, sending a wave of pain throughout my chest. This pain wasn't isolated though, it was all over my body. No matter how I moved, or what I did, it was as if my body was being speared with hot pokers.

Slowly the sound of barking dogs and yelling men faded behind me as I lost them, I didn't bother to stop and check. My body was still pulsing with adrenaline as my numb legs continued to some how carry me.

But soon they became like lead and I came to a slow stop, my lungs burning with each gasp I took.

I was beginning to feel increasingly light headed, the world was tilting and black fuzzy dots were seeping into the edges of my sight. I closed my eyes trying to stop it, when suddenly my legs wobbled and gave out. I opened my eyes just in time to see the ground connect with my jaw with a thud.

A weak groan left my lips as pain rippled though me. My lids were becoming increasing heavy and my laboured breaths were soon fading out. I struggled against it but soon found the darkness too heavy to lift off of me.

Everything went silent as I let darkness claim me.

I woke up at what felt like seconds later, to the hooting of an owl. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold onto unconsciousness. I could hear faint barking in the distance.

Realisation hit me and my eyes flew open as I suddenly remembered how I had got there. It was night time now and I barely recognised my surroundings.

I noticed yellow lights flicker through the trees and it took me a moment to realise that they where flash lights, and there was heaps of them. Great.

My muscles and wounds twinged painfully as I went to push myself up onto all fours, but found instead that I was crouched on my hands and knees, my tanned skin streaked with lines of dark dried blood. I must have phased when I went unconscious.

Finding I was naked, I ripped off the cloth tied around my leg, and pulled the long dirty singlet over my head, flinching at the movement. I looked down at myself having not seen my human body for a while, and watched as red circles grew on the white fabric.

I staggered to a stand, the world spinning as I gasped for air. I felt something hitch in my dry throat and I let out several hacking coughs. Wiping my mouth I found blood. At first I thought it was from my hand, but as I dabbed at my lip again I found more.

"… trail goes up here." A husky voice said in the distance.

I stood there frozen. They had caught up to me.

I took off, winding through the trees as best I could, my heart thumping in my chest.

My mind was getting hazy and it was making it increasing harder to navigate my way through the brush. More frequently I was tripping and falling, finding it harder and harder to get up each time.

My muscles ached stiffly with every trip and fall and my wounds seared with pain, I screamed every time I knocked one. My limbs were becoming more and more like lead weights and my chest was on fire, flaring with each breath I took.

I stopped for a moment and leaned on a tree, putting my face in my trembling hands as I tried to slow my breathing. Several coughs escaped me again and I found myself spitting out mouthfuls of blood, it left an awful taste in my mouth. I tried to swallow it away but my mouth was bone dry.

I wasn't going to hold up much longer, I was slowly losing the battle.

Dogs barked in the distance.

I couldn't catch a break could I?

For some reason, I think out of habit, my body pushed off the tree, swayed to a stand and began to move, my legs taking quick shaky steps. I guess it was my last reserve of energy, my last feeble chance to get away.

I staggered through the trees quite drunkenly, my body numb with pain and my mind fogged with delirium, the sound of the hunting party growing louder behind me.

I pushed passed a large branch and stubbled as my feet sank into soft sand, I gasped in shock. Before me was a clear beach, its sudden openness shocked me.

On any other night I would have stopped to relish in the smell and beauty of it, instead I was double over in pain as coughs erupted from my throat again. I fell to my hands and knees, coughing up blood again.

I could hear my blood pulsing in my ears as I looked down at the now dark splattered sand.

Not wanting to look at it anymore I crawled to a stand again, swaying on the spot. I looked around blearily my mind all hazy, trying to decide where to run. Really it was pointless for no matter where I went or how fast I moved they'd see me from miles away, but reason wasn't connecting with my body because I found myself staggering forward anyway.

All I could hear was the pounding of my heart and ragged breaths. The world was spinning and unfocusing before my eyes and I soon felt burning bile start to rise up my throat. I closed my eyes, appreciating the unwavering darkness it gave.

My right foot suddenly sunk and gave way and I fell flat on my face. Pain sparked all over, producing a low moan, but I was beyond the point of caring, if they caught me now – whatever, if I died – so be it. I just wanted it all to be over, for the pain stop.

I stayed still for a moment, enjoying the motionless state of my limbs, my lids getting heavy as exhaustion finally claimed my body.

Soon the pressure on my chest became excruciating and I had to move. I felt the sand crunch in my mouth as I moved my lead heavy arms. With the little energy I had I tried to push myself up, my arms shaking violently but it was a hopeless cause, I couldn't do it, so I went back to lying there pathetically, Another round of coughs shaking my body.

I then felt vibrations through the ground. It must finally be the hunters I thought, well it was about time. I lay there limply, unable to move even if I wanted to, listening to my harsh breathing and pumping heart beat, my eyes barely open.

I felt my body be gently rolled onto my back.

I tried to focus on who had moved me, but I found my vision blurred by the hair that covered my face. As if reading my mind I felt warm fingertips brush against my forehead, sweeping back my hair.

As my focus unblurred and I finally saw the stranger, I found myself thinking that surely I had died.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Seth P.O.V _

She stared at me through heavy lidded eyes and I found myself powerless to look away as they captured me.

She wasn't Leah. She was my world.

Her eyes suddenly closed and I jumped out of my daze. I placed my hand on the side of her face gently stroking her cheek with my thumb, her skin was warm like mine.

"No, no, no. Stay awake. Look at me. Let me see your eyes." I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice as my insides twisted and knotted. I couldn't lose her now that I had just found her.

Her eyes flickered open again and she looked up at me with her deep, dark eyes. I let out a sigh of relief, giving her a weak smile.

I couldn't help but take in every detail of her heart shaped face. She had high cheek bones and a small nose, her russet colour skin was covered in dirt and cuts. Her full lips were dry and cracked with smears of blood in the corners.

The lump in my throat doubled in size as I looked back into her dark eyes, continuing to caress her cheek. She nuzzled into my hand the corners of her lips briefly turned up in the slightest of smiles.

"Please just make it stop." she whispered as she placed a hand on top of the one I had on her cheek.

I bit down hard on my lip, trying to hold onto a painful sob.

Her chest was still rising and falling rapidly under her bloodstained singlet as she continued to struggle for breath. Her tanned limbs were streaked with dried blood, fresh cuts and bruises. She was injured bad, I couldn't comprehend the pain she must be in.

How had this happened? Why had this happened? Why wasn't I there to stop it?

My eyes began to prickle as her hand fell back to her side.

I barely felt the hand on my shoulder.

I briefly tore my gaze away to look at them. It was Leah. She knelt down next to me, her face a mixture of sympathy and worry. We stared at each other, no words needing to be shared as she squeezed my shoulder consolingly.

I followed her gaze as it shifted to behind me. Sam and Quil were now standing at the girl's feet talking quickly.

"...need to get her out of here, you go distract.." Sam stopped mid sentence when he felt our stares, they looked at us briefly before they turned back to each other continuing their conversation avidly.

"We need to distract the hunters, we should call Embry….." Sam's voiced faded out after that to be replaced by ringing, my insides were boiling as deep hatred flowed through my veins.

I found myself kneeling to a stand as my hands clenched into fists, a deep frown etching its way onto my face. I stormed past Sam and Quil, my body beginning to tremble as I made my way towards the forest.

"Hey, hey, hey, Seth what are you doing?" Sam asked running in front of me, I noticed Quil just behind me.

"Distracting the hunters." I muttered sarcastically through clenched teeth, glaring towards the forest. They were about to answer for the pain they inflicted.

Sam gave me a confused look as he halted me with a sturdy hand to the shoulder.

"Seth… did you just imprint?" he said staring at my face intently.

I faltered for a moment as his words sunk in.

I had just imprinted. That girl was my imprint, my soulmate, my everything… and she was hurt. bad.

"Seth, don't even think about it," Sam instructed, as I went to move past him, my whole body shaking.

"BUT SAM! LOOK WHAT THEY…" I roared with rage.

"It won't do any good, besides they didn't know what they doing."

"And that makes it okay?" I spat angrily, my fists trembling. "If that was Emily it would be a different story!"

"Seth. Don't worry, they're not going to get away with this, I won't let them." he said reassuringly placing his other hand on my shoulder, his calmness irritated me.

"She needs you right now Seth." We both turned back to look at her injured figure, all my rage seeped away as guilt bloomed inside me for ever leaving her side.

"Come on," Sam said walking me back to my imprint, "We need to get her to Billy's a.s.a.p, Quil and Embry's going to take care of the hunters." He said nodded at Quil behind me, I heard him take off into the forest.

As we neared them I noticed Leah was still sitting by her, holding her hand. It moved me to see that she would care so much for my imprint. Not a lot of people got to see this side of Leah.

"Leah, I need you to phase," Sam instructed checking behind him for any sign of the hunting party. "You're going to carry Seth and the girl to Billy's house as quick as possible. You should find help waiting there." He finished.

Leah simple nodded and stood up, shooting off into the forest to phase. Meanwhile I had knelt next to the girl, taking her hand in both of mine, squeezing it gently. She tilted her head slightly to look at me.

"Seth," Sam spoke quietly, I didn't move my gaze.

"You should give her some warning of what we're doing and reassure her. Moving hers not going to be pain free. Be quick."

I nodded before moving my hand to stroke her forehead gently.

"Hey," I said quietly, looking down at her with a small smile. She continued to gaze up at me, blinking slowly with a dazed expression. "We're going to have to move you now so we can get you to some help. It might cause you some pain, but it'll only be brief I promise, then you'll be okay." I finished. The slightest frown formed on her forehead as she looked at me confused, then suddenly she began to squirm on the ground.

"No…. no….no, please." She pleaded quietly shaking her head.

I frowned confused at her reaction. Her breathing was accelerating and every now and then it would hitch in her throat, causing her to cough violently, droplets of blood coming out.

"Hey, hey, calm down its okay," I urged her, cupping her face in my hands so she'd look at me. I couldn't handle seeing her in any more pain."You can trust me. Its gona be alright." I said staring into her eyes, making a silent promise. She quit squirming, her eyes staring back into mine, her breathing continuing though at its fast pace. Her eyes closed in what I thought was a slow blink, but when they didn't reopen my heart stopped.

"Hey," I said gently patting her cheek, she didn't respond. "Hey, open your eyes", I pleaded but her eyelids remained closed.I moved my hands to her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Wake up," I begged, "please wake up!" My voice cracked on the last word as my throat constricted. "LEAH!" I cried over my shoulder as I scooped the girl into my arms, my eyes filling with tears. I held her limp body easily in my arms, although she was tall she was amazingly light. I spun around and found Leah already crouched on the ground behind me, Sam beside her. Without waiting I threw my leg over Leah's back, holding the girl tight to my chest with one arm and grabbing a fistful of Leah's neck fur with the other. "LEAH GO!" I yelled, and we lurched upwards to a stand before feeling the rush of the air blow past us as Leah leaped forward.

Sam watched us go, before sprinting into the forest to find Quil and Embry.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

'_Her' P.O.V_

He had the most handsome face I had ever seen in my life.

His dark smooth skin was bathed in the light of the moon, highlighting his high cheekbones and straight nose. His short inky black hair was ruffled and his deep shiny eyes twinkled at me and I could nothing but look upon him in awe.

I sighed causing a pulse of pain to shoot through my chest and closed my eyes, glad at the idea of it all being over soon. My pain, my worries, my monster - my life. I was going to be free. God, I hadn't felt that in over a year. Ever since I'd changed my whole life had gone downhill spectacularly. Just looking at where I was now was a testament to that.

I was lost in the warmth on my cheek when suddenly I heard a muffled noise like someone was speaking but my ears were stuffed with cotton wool. It wasn't till I focused on it that it became clear. I opened my eyes just in time to hear the smooth, husky voice of the kind faced man.

"... Let me see your eyes. " He said, smiling when his gaze met my eyes.

It was then that I noticed that it was his hand on my cheek, the warmth of his hand like no other I'd felt.

Suddenly my wounds seared with pain like someone had pushed the hot pokers deeper into my skin. I clenched my teeth, still breathing heavily.

"Please just make it stop." I breathed, and with my heart fluttering I lifted one of my lead heavy arms to touch the hand upon my cheek to make sure it was real. I would have jumped if I could when I actually felt it there, warm and soft, but soon my arm became too heavy, so begrudgingly I let it drop back to my side again with a soft thump.

I continued to stare at him through bleary eyes when all of a sudden an attractive woman appeared next to him. She was very similar with her tanned skin and jet black hair, even some of her facial features were parallel to his.

I blinked slowly trying to focus my eyes, but to my dismay when I opened them, the handsome boy had gone and only the attractive woman was beside me.

I frowned in confusion. Where had he gone? Why had he gone? Was he coming back?

"Hey... it's okay." The attractive women said looking at me whilst taking my hand. I focused on her. "He's coming back don't worry." Her voice was soft and gentle. "Now you have to stay awake okay, no matter what."

I blinked again and like before, found the women had vanished from beside me. I was about to frown when I felt a warm hand squeeze mine, I slowly tilted my head and was happily surprised. It was the handsome boy again, looking at me with an unwavering gaze. I returned it, entranced by his face. I watched as he lifted one of his hands and gently brushed my forehead with the tips of his warm fingers.

"Hey."

It took me a moment to realise it was his voice, I blinked focusing on him.

"We're going to have to move you now so we can get you to some help. It might cause you some pain, but it'll only be brief I promise, then you'll be okay." He said.

It took a moment for the words to sink in and process, then it clicked in my mind with a resounding clank. They were some random's who had found me and now they were going to take me to some hospital. I couldn't go to the hospital! They'd find out what I was. What if they did experiments on me? I couldn't, I wouldn't!

I began to squirm on the ground trying to get away, it was a useless effort but my mind was too clouded to see that.

"No…. no….no, please." I pleaded shaking my head.

I felt my heart rate increase as anxiety and fear flooded my veins with adrenaline. It caused my breathing to come in short painful gasps, setting my lungs on fire and causing me to cough violently every few seconds. Abruptly my face was grabbed by two large, warm hands, and as my eyes focused I found them met by extremely piercing eyes.

"Hey, hey, calm down its okay," he said urgently, "You can trust me. Its gona be alright."

And for some reason, I stopped moving.

I stared up into his face as he held mine, all panic and fear gone. If this was the last thing I felt and saw before I died, I would die happy. Although I had calmed down I noticed my breathing was still coming in fast painful gasps, my eye-lids were also becoming considerably heavy as my vision began to warp and twist worse than before and all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears.

All of sudden everything disappeared as the weight of my eyelids became too much for me to hold back anymore.

It went silent and the darkness claimed me.

_Seth's P.O.V_

The brush flickered past like a dark green blur as Leah raced us through the trees. Leaves whipped at our sides and sticks snapped underfoot but I barely noticed them. My full attention was on the limp girl I held tightly to my chest. I could feel her chest moving fast and laboured against mine as I held her, her breaths coming in horrible wheezes. Desperately I hoped and prayed that it wouldn't suddenly stop. I felt my heart sink at the thought and had to tear my gaze away from her pale, unconscious face. As the lump in my throat throbbed I looked up and caught sight of several yellow lights in the distance. I felt my hope rise a little.

It was Billy's house.

Although it had probably taken seconds to get there, it had felt like hours to me, but it didn't matter anymore we were here now, she had a chance. I looked back down at her still face, wishing beyond anything that she would be okay. We broke through the tree line and Leah let out a loud whining howl that sent several startled birds flying into the sky. In the distance a fly-wire door screeched open then slammed. As we came to the house I didn't wait for Leah to stop, as soon as she slowed I threw myself off, careful of the cargo in my arms. I landed smoothly on my feet thanks to my wolf genes, just a few meters away from the steps. Checking the one in my arms, I glanced up in time to see Anne Ateara dashing down the stairs with Emily close behind, Billy was in his wheelchair watching from the porch. All of them wore deep frowns, each etched with worry.

Anne came rushing over, looking incredulously at the girl in my arms. I watched as her eyes widened in horror as she took in her condition. From beside her Emily took a sharp intake of breath, covering her mouth in shock. It did little to calm my worries.

"Quick get her in Jacob's room." She said briskly, not tearing her gaze away from the girl. I didn't have to be told twice, I almost sprinted to Jacob's room, the others following close behind me. As I entered Jacob's room I noticed the various additions. There were several tables placed in the room covered in green cloth with various utensils on it, like gauzes, bandages, needles and other things I didn't know the name of. As I got to the bed I placed her gently onto it, resting her head on the pillow. It would've looked like she was resting if it wasn't for the fact that her chest was working too quickly. I looked down at her injured, bloodstained body then back to her face. Impulsively I ran my fingertips over her forehead, brushing a few strands of hair out of face.

"Seth you have to leave now." Anne said suddenly, snapping a pair of rubber gloves on. Anne was the general doctor in La Push and ever since Jacob had got seriously injured, she had taken it upon herself to be the packs physician.

I turned to face her with a frown, "What?"

"You need to wait outside, you can't be in here." She replied not looking at me as she bustled around collecting various equipment.

"No… I want to be here. I have to be here…" I said in a determined voice.

She stopped to look at me knowingly. "Seth, I understand but you'll only get in the way." She said. "Besides, do you really want to see her like this?"

I stayed silent feeling Emily take my hand and squeeze it comfortingly, before starting with me towards the door. I didn't move.

"I can't leave her like this…" I said with a thick voice as I looked at her still form, my eyes burning.

"I know Seth…." Emily said quietly, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me to her.

Deep down I knew that I should leave but it was just so hard to tear myself away from her, even to a different room. She was my world. It was a strange feeling and it confused me, but at the same time it just felt so natural, like the instinct that kept us breathing without even thinking about it, so I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. I never really understood what Sam, Jared or Quil where talking about till now.

I sighed, pulling away from Emily to stand beside the girl, god, I didn't even know her name. I stared at her dirty face, trying to remember her beautiful chocolate eyes, as Anne prepared to cut her bloody singlet. I took a deep breath to steady my voice before bringing my face close to her ear. I stroked her cheek.

"Your gona make it through this okay, I know you are. Your gona be okay," my voice broke on the last word as my throat constricted.

Emily took my hand again and began to pull me out of the room, I let her this time, not taking my eyes off of the girl until the door was closed firmly behind me.

I stood there staring at the door, trying to absorb everything that had just happened in the last hour. I could hear Billy talking to Leah outside and Emily was still beside me, watching with concern. I placed both my hands on top of my head, grabbing at my hair, before letting them fall to my face, covering my eyes. I took in a deep shaky breathe and instantly smelt blood. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. They were covered in dry blood and now that I looked at it so were my arms and chest.

Blood. Her blood. It made me sick to my stomach. I had to get it off.

Without thinking I made my way towards the bathroom, slamming back its door as I entered. Turning the sinks taps on full bore I threw my hands and arms under the flow of water. I watched as the clear water turned red under my arms, swirling down the sink. My stomach twisted in disgust and I swallowed hard.

It was coming off, but it wasn't going away. I could still smell it, burning my nose, making my stomach lurch.

"Seth?"

It was Emily. I stopped what I was doing, breathing heavily through the lump in my throat before suddenly turning on my heel and almost colliding with Emily as I strode out of the bathroom, trying to escape the smell.

"Seth? Are you okay?" I heard Emily say behind me as I rammed through the front door almost unhinging it. I passed a startled looking Billy and Leah before jumping the stairs and walking away, not paying attention to any of them. I got about ten meters away from the house before I was unable to take another step, my worry for the one inside too strong to move any further away. So I stood where I was gasping in the night air, looking to the star-less heavens above me. I breathed in deep, trying to shake the smell of her blood burning at the back of my nose, when I felt two hot tears leak down the sides of my face.

"Seth?"

It was Leah this time, she had followed me.

I dropped my head and looked at her sideways, staring at her sympathetic face.

"I can't get rid of it." I croaked feebly.

She moved forward and I felt my face crumple as the emotional storm inside me finally broke through the surface, causing hot tears to stream down my face and painful sobs to rack through my body. Almost instantly I was engulfed in a tight hug, Leah's scent overwhelming my nose, removing all smell of blood. I breathed in deep her comforting familiar smell, resting my head on her shoulder as I clung to her.

I had never felt more mixed up in my life. So much had happened in the last hour I didn't know how to feel or what to do. For the most part I was confused, how could a girl mean so much to me in so little time, I didn't even know who she was and already she had power over me. It made me annoyed and angry, like I had lost my free will but then lucky at having found her at all, as not all werewolves found their imprint. Then of course I thought back to how I had found her and rage engulfed me. I wanted to hunt down those hunters and inflict as much pain as possible, but then I couldn't leave her and my thoughts flickered back to an image of her unconscious limp body on a bed. It made my heart sink with sadness and cause worry and guilt to twist and knot in my stomach. Then it would go back to confusion as to why I would feel that about a girl I'd just met, and so the vicious circle continued.

I was so emotionally drained it felt good to cry, just releasing my inner frustration in the form of tears and sobs. I didn't care what anyone else thought, I was beyond the point of caring. As Leah held me, rubbing soothing circles in my back like mum did, I felt myself calm down a bit, though the tears and sobs continued.

"Why did it have to happen like this?" I said in a choked voice, wondering out loud. If the girl hadn't been hurt everything would have been fine. We could have met like the other imprinters had, it wasn't fair.

"I don't know Seth. You just can't control some things you know. I mean, no one could've seen this accident coming..."

I stiffened and pulled away from her.

"You sound just like Sam." I said glaring at the ground as I wiped my tears away. I saw her flinch slightly out of the corner of my eye.

I didn't care what they said, it wasn't an accident.

"But she's going to be alright." she said ignoring my comment.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" I cut in looking up, my voice rising and body trembling. "What if she dies?... What do I do then?... I can't lose her Leah, I can't lose her... Not because of some, idiotic hunter who couldn't control his trigger finger." I yelled staring at her, breathing heavily. She stayed silent, looking at me sadly.

I growled in frustration, grabbing my hair again and turned away shaking my head.

"I JUST MET HER FOR CHRISTS SAKE!..." I yelled out into the darkness as my eyes burned with the threat of more tears. "I don't even know her name..." I sighed, looking back at the house. "I won't lose her, I won't." I said quietly, more to myself then to Leah.

My eyes blurred with tears but I quickly blinked them away as I started towards the house, walking straight past Leah without event looking at her. I didn't look at Emily or Billy either as I passed them up the stairs, I didn't want to see their sympathetic sad faces anymore nor did I want to talk to them. Nothing they could say could make me feel better. So I leaned against the wall opposite the room the girl was in, and began the long painful wait alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Seth's P.O.V_

One hour. It had been one hour and still nothing had changed, I was still waiting in the corridor.

Was she alright? I didn't know. Was Anne successfully helping her? I didn't know. Was Anne almost done? I didn't freaking know! And it was killing me, though you'd probably never have known it as I sat there almost perfectly still, with only my foot shaking nervously.

No, I was slowly dying on the inside. Well it felt like it anyway. My heart was heavy as it rested somewhere deep down in the bottom of my chest, throbbing with pain every once in a while. My insides were like lead weights, knotting and twisting as they burned painfully. I was surprised I could even breathe my throat had closed up so much.

I was broken, and all over a girl I didn't know. Who'd of thought?

I slouched against the wall, continuing to stare at the door.

I had strained my ears the entire time I had waited, trying to pick up on what was going on inside the room. Unfortunately I was only hearing Anne's occasional movement around the room and regretfully that also meant I was picking up the rest of the packs conversations that were going on throughout the house.

In the hour the whole pack had pretty much arrived at Billy's house, imprints and all, and in that time they had all thought it necessary to come and give me words of sympathy or hope. I had ignored them at first, knowing that they meant well, but when it got to the seventh or eighth person I cracked, yelling at them to 'shut up' and 'leave me alone' because they didn't understand. They didn't have a freaking clue. Honestly I didn't know why they had to be here, their presence didn't help the situation, they just annoyed the hell out me, filling the house with the sounds of their conversations which I was forced to listen to, it was like they just forgot most of us had super hearing.

'_Poor Seth, he's so young and he's having to go through this... Did you see how badly she was injured, I just hope she can heal as fast as us... Anne's' been in there pretty long, do think everything's okay….'_

Really, like I need to be reminded on a minutely basis, my mind was bad enough on its own. Having them say it out loud just made it hurt that much more, it showed I wasn't just over reacting because she was my imprint, I was seeing it just like the others were. But I mustn't think like that.

I just don't see how imprinting can really benefit a person. I mean I understand the reason for it, 'pass on the gene and blah blah blah' but the emotions and bond that comes with it are just, extreme, almost self detrimental. It made you do crazy things no matter what the consequences, all for a person you didn't choose or in my case didn't even know. How was that a good thing? This girls been in my life, what? Not even two hours and already my world is upside down, how was the rest of my life going to be? I thought about the other imprinters, they had always looked so happy together. I remember hoping before all this that I would find that happiness in an imprint.

I gave a big frustrated sigh, rubbing my face with my hands just as I heard someone come through the front door. I moved my hands away from my face to look at them.

"Seth.."

"Mum..." I said weakly before rushing upwards to meet her in a hug. I began to sob as she rocked me, though no tears fell, I had all but used them up long ago. If anyone understood what I was going though, it would be Mum.

"sshhhhh it's okay, it's okay" She said, rubbing soothing circles in my back. "Were gona get through this okay."

I noticed her choice of words.

She pulled back to cup one of my cheeks in her hand, stroking it softly with her thumb.

"You shouldn't have to go through this, this never should have happened." she said looking intently at me. "Hunters should never have been there," her voice began to rise. ", because things like this happen and it's always the innocent that get hurt, I always…" She stopped herself, closing her eyes and taking a breath. Her face softened and she brushed some hair out of my face, "I'm so sorry love." She said sympathetically. I nodded blankly before moving forward for another hug. No matter how old or how big I get, somehow I think I'll always be small and young in my mum's arms.

She held me for a bit longer before I pulled away with a deep sigh.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked rubbing my arms. I shook my head silently. "Okay, well I'm going to go talk to Billy and Sam, if you need anything just let me know." She said pulling me into another short hug.

I watched her leave the room, catching Leah watching me from the doorframe as Mum passed her, she smiled weakly at me and I stared blankly back before turning around to return to my sitting position outside the door. I was still angry at her. I heard her sigh and walk away.

I brought my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, releasing yet another sigh.

"_Poor Seth, what do you think her odds are like?"_

"_I'm not entirely sure. It really depends on her healing capability."_

"_But she's a werewolf, she should heal like the others shouldn't she?"_

"_Were hoping, cause then at least she has a chance, but there is every possibility that she's from another tribe that happens to change forms just like us. She could have different abilities to us. She lost a lot of blood out there, I'm not sure many normal human could….."_

I clapped my hands over my ears not wanting to hear anymore of Mum and Sam's conversation and stood up with a frown. I began to pace the corridor.

Five steps turn, five steps turn...

I focused on what I was doing hoping it would clear my head, but each time I caught sight of the door I instantly thought of her, which would cause a ripple of emotions throughout me. I shut my eyes and continued to pace.

Five steps turn, five steps turn...

It wasn't helping. Her bloodied image was burnt onto the back of my eyelids. I stopped moving, scrunching my eyes to try and lose the image, my fists trembling at my side.

I was sick of this imprint thing, of caring so much, of having no control.. .. Of HAVING TO WAIT! IT WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY! SHE WAS HURTING AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO, I WAS USELESS!

Crack.

One of my fists collided into the wall with a satisfying crunch.

I opened my eyes shocked, staring at my arm now wrist deep in the wall. I hadn't even realised my arm had moved... oops. Breathing heavily, I slowly pulled my hand out and examined it. My russet skin was now powdered white but besides that it seemed to have gone through the dry wall cleanly as there wasn't a mark on me. The same couldn't be said for the wall though. Besides the quite obvious gaping hole, there were large cracks sprouting from all around it, flaking and chipping the creamy yellow paint. Although it had felt good, I felt bad now. Not only was I being a complete jerk to everyone I was now destroying their homes, and Billy's for that matter. He had let us use it as a make-shift hospital and this was how I was showing my thanks and after everything he's gone through. What was wrong with me? Scratch that, I knew exactly what was wrong with me.

Suddenly several pairs of eyes were on me. Turning my head I saw majority of the household either in the corridor or peering round the door frame looking at me with sad or shocked expressions. Lowering my dusty hand, I glanced at the large hole before looking back towards the pack again, my mouth opening but then closing again when I couldn't think of anything to say. I caught sight of Billy and instantly dropped my head looking at the floor, too ashamed to look him in the face. He should be yelling at me, they all should be yelling at me, but they weren't and I kind of wish that they would. Anything was better than their silent pity and worry.

Uncomfortable under their continued stares and silence, I returned to my sitting position, drawing my legs to my chest and folding my arms over them, burying my face trying to ignore them.

I heard someone walk over to me, they hesitated briefly but when I didn't move they sat down next to me. I didn't have to look at them to know who it was. Just by sniffing the air I knew straight away that it was Embry.

I listened as everyone shuffled out of the corridor, releasing a loud sigh when it was finally empty again. Yeah, they weren't looking at me anymore but I bet you could hear a pin drop in the next room.

Embry put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a reassuring smile. I couldn't appreciate it more.

When Dad had died Embry had been one of the first people there for me, and since then he had somewhat taken it upon himself to look out for me in an almost older brotherly way. Of course all the guys were like brothers to me, but I don't know, I guess both of us not having fathers made us share a special bond.

I tried to smile back in an appreciative way but only the corners of my lips twitched half-heartedly. I was about to turn my attention back to the door when Embry whipped his towards it first, his expression shocked. My heart stopped and face drained as I too noticed the approaching footsteps. The door-knob turned and opened to show a somewhat exhausted Anne. I just looked up at her from my place on the floor as the rest of the household flooded into the corridor, their eyes flickering between me and Anne.

I couldn't move. I was frozen. My joints wouldn't move, my heart had stopped and my lungs had ceased. I couldn't even blink.

I had painstakingly waited for this moment, wished for it, and now that it was here, I didn't know what to do. All I had wanted was for Anne to finish, I hadn't planned for after that. It was either going to go two ways. She was going to be fine or…. I wasn't sure I wanted to know anymore.

It was dead silent as I stared up at Anne with wide eyes. She looked over at the crowd, somewhat surprised at the sudden audience, before turning her gaze to me. Her face softened as she walked over to me, kneeling she put a hand on my knee.

"Seth….she's going to be fine." she said quietly, smiling at me.

The whole room let out a sigh of relief and began to chatter amongst themselves. I remained frozen, still processing what I had been told. Embry grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Seth. She's alright. She's gona be alright." He said loudly with a smile on his face.

It seemed to finally click in my head. She was going to be okay, I wasn't going to lose her.

I began taking shaky breaths as my body seemed to sag against the wall, weak after the worry, sadness, and pain were lifted off my shoulders. I ran a hand through my hair as relief flowed through me.

"Would you like to see her?" Anne asked standing up.

My head whipped up and I nodded eagerly, really it was a stupid question. I jumped up and followed Anne into Jacobs bedroom, the pack and the others following behind. As Anne stepped out of my view I stopped. There she was lying peacefully on the bed, her breathing back to normal. I couldn't help the smile that slowly crept onto my face.

"She's still on the anaesthetic, but knowing you werewolves she'll probably come out of it in several minutes." Anne said from next to me as I continued to stare at the girl. "I tell you, you werewolves continue to amaze me, her wounds had pretty much closed up by the time I got to them, I only had to clean up a few."

My smile widened, that's what I wanted to hear.

"I still wanna keep an eye on her though, she sustained a rather nasty injury to her right lung and I want to make sure that clears up nicely, but besides that it looks like she's going to be fine."

I turned to Anne, joy radiating from me as I beamed at her.

"Thank you... Thank you so much." I croaked serious, pulling her into a hug. She chuckled lightly.

"That's quite alright Seth... it's what I'm here for." she said as we pulled away. I nodded continuing to smile. I couldn't help it. I looked back towards the girl, my girl, and let out sigh.

"Well, I think it's getting a bit to crowded in here." Mum suddenly said from the door way.

"Yes, let's all, ah, head into the kitchen and get some dinner under way shall we? I'm starved." Embry agreed, sending a wink my way when I looked at him. The rest of them murmured there agreement, giving each other knowing looks and smiling at me. Way to be subtle guys.

They all piled out and as Mum went to close the door I mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her which she simple smiled at before shutting the door with a click.

I turned around to look at the sleeping girl again, butterflies suddenly springing to life in my stomach. Biting my lip and playing with my hands I slowly walked over to her side. As I got closer to her I saw that her face was now clean and unmarked, her jet black hair pulled back behind her head. She was more beautiful then I remembered. I reached out and traced one of her high cheekbones, her skin warm and fiery like mine. I smiled again as I looked done at her. No wonder I cared so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the lovely reviews guys :D **

_Chapter Seven_

_Her P.O.V_

Warmth and comfort. That was the first things I registered.

It felt like I was lying on a sunny cloud, well at least what I imagine it would feel like. I could just imagine its white puffs soft beneath me, slightly warm from the rays of sun. I sighed with a satisfied smile. I was comfortably cosy without a care in the world, I could easily stay here forever.

In the distance a bird chirped loudly, its voice shrill and piercing, rousing me out of my fantasy. I frowned irritated and cracked my eyes open, only to shut them again as bright light temporarily blinded me. I opened them again and this time my eyes adjusted.

Outside a white framed window on a tree branch was a willy-wag tail twittering happily to itself, its feathered tail flickering from side to side. It must be looking for insects near the window I thought. I watched it lazily until it flew away. I closed my eyes when it had gone with a tired sigh, hoping to go back to sleep...

Hold up... WINDOW?

My eyes flew open and bulged as I sat bolt upright in shock, only to scream when the right side of my chest seared with pain. I slumped back down clutching it as I took restricted breathes, waiting for the pain to subside, my head throbbing.

Then I remembered.

My last conscious hours seemed to replay through my mind in fast forward. The hunger, the deer, the hunters, the bullets, the pain, the chase, the darkness, the pain, the beautiful man…

"You shouldn't move, you're still healing" I heard an anxious voice say. My head whipped to the source.

I froze, my heart stopping, the air in my lungs knocked out of me... the beautiful man.

Just like in my memories there he was, clear as day in all his angelic perfection, sitting in a chair next to me. Russet skin, inky hair, high cheekbones and warm chocolate eyes staring intently at me. I found myself captivated, all thoughts of pain gone.

My memories began to whirl again.

...The beautiful man, then the wanting to take me to help...

I blinked bringing me out of my daze and looked at my surroundings. Four creamy walls surrounded me in what appeared to be a bedroom. There was the white framed window on one side and a wooden wardrobe on the other. I was in a bed situated in a corner.

My heart began to drum and my breathing increased as I looked back towards the guy, fear and anxiety engulfing my body. Where was I? Did they know about me? I searched the guys face for any sort of sign. He had a slight frown but it wasn't because he was angry or scared, he looked concerned.

The more I looked at his face, the more I found my mind wondering. He really was very attractive, I hadn't been hallucinating it before. My eyes travelled down and if possible, they widened. He was shirtless. My eyes racked over his bare chest, taking in his hard pecks, rippling six pack and muscular arms. How had I missed this before?

"Um..."

His voice seemed so loud in the silence that I visibly flinched, my eyes flicking back to his face. I felt warmth creep up my neck onto my cheeks. Was I blushing?

Come on Alli get a hold of yourself, you cannot do this right now. I mentally slapped myself. I didn't know who this guy was, why he had brought me here, what he was planning to do with me. I had to have my wits about me around this stranger. I began to watch him carefully, taking in his ruffled hair, full lips...

"What's your name?" he finally said, snapping me out of my daze once again.

I hesitated, not knowing if I should tell him. He waited patiently, his eyes sparkling with, excitement? Is that a good or bad thing? I don't know... I don't know if I can trust him, I'm in what appears to be his bedroom after all! What is my name to him anyway?

Stupidly I looked back into his eyes.

"Allira." I said quietly in a dazed voice.

Damit.

"Allira..." he breathed in a husky voice looking thoughtfully at me.

A shiver ran down my spine as he said my name, the good kind that seems to make you melt on its way down.

Yep, I was staring again. This really has to stop it is getting ridiculous and so should he, he's just as bad. Staring at me with such intensity it feels like I'll combust.

"Where am I?" I tried to say in a strong voice, but it wavered at the end totally ruining it.

My voice seemed to surprise him and he shook his head slightly, blinking a few times.

"Oh, um, you're at Billy Blacks house, a family friend of mine," He paused to swallow. I had no idea who Billy Black was but I guess his house was better than a hospital, he continued, "It was the closest place from where we found you." He cast his eyes down when he finished and I noticed his hands clench into fists next to his legs. Something was troubling him and for some reason it stirred something in me. Ignoring those feelings I pushed on with the next question probing my mind.

"Who are you?" I tried to say indifferently, though I think my inquisitive eyes gave me away.

He looked up at me, the hard line of his lips forming into the tiniest of smiles.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater." and he smiled fully at me, his fists relaxing. It stunned me at first and I found myself staring, again. His eyes crinkled slightly when he smiled and he had dimples in his cheeks, it made him look so much younger. He should always smile... ALLI NO! Shockingly I realised I was smiling back. I instantly dropped it and looked away.

Okay I had defiantly received head trauma of some kind, that or I was on some serious meds here.

There was an awkward silence were I refused to look at him unable to trust myself, so instead I stared at the patterns on my blanket. I raised my left hand to trace one when I noticed the bandage wrapped tightly around it. Blood drained from my face as my heart sunk. Someone had looked at my wounds.

I now stared at my bandaged hand as if it had betrayed me. It was virtually impossible for whoever it was that treated me to not notice the rate of my regeneration, it probably healed right before their eyes, and if by some miracle they had failed to see this, my temperature would be enough to draw some serious attention. I began taking shallow breaths as I began to panic. I pushed the blankets back to check the other places I had been hit and sure enough, each wound was covered in gauze. I had to get out of here, they already knew too much.

Seth noticed my change in character. "Are you okay? Are you hurting? "

I froze and looked at him. He was on the edge of his seat completely tense leaning towards me with a look of concern, scanning my body and face for a problem. Stiffly I shook my head and looked back at my body. It was then that I noticed the clothes I was in, a massive green t-shirt and blue checked boxer shorts. I tugged at them as they were quite large on me.

"I hope you don't mind, we had to get rid of your singlet and they were the only clothes on hand." Seth stated watching me. My cheeks suddenly flushed red as I turned to look at Seth incredulously. Had he seen me naked?

He seemed to catch on to my reaction, turning beet red as well.

"I mean I didn't... I was outside...Anne, the doctor did, I swear... I wasn't allowed in the room... not that there's a reason I wasn't allowed... I just couldn't bear to look at you... not that your ugly or anything... it... blood." His voice mumbled into silence as he stared at his feet, his cheeks radiating red. It was actually quite cute, but before I could react or say anything he abruptly stood up. "I was meant to get Anne as soon as you woke up, I'll go get her now." he said not looking at me. Now I could see him properly I realised just how tall he was, he was massive, towering over me as lay in the bed, and I had thought I was tall.

As he opened the door, he paused on the handle to turn and look at me, his cheeks still tickled pink.

"Please try not to move around too much okay, I'll be right back." and he stepped out, closing the door with a click behind him. I sat there utterly confused, the way he had said it was almost pleading, begging. Why was he so concerned with me, he didn't even know me.

I looked around the room and suddenly realised I was alone. This was my chance.

Easing myself into a sitting position with clenched teeth, I looked towards the window. That would be my way out. Silent, quick and easy. I looked back towards the door straining my ears, I could hear low muttering from another room but I couldn't make out anything.

Seth crossed my mind and my heart sank, I felt bad. He seemed to care so much and he and others had done so much for me, it felt like I was letting them down, being ungrateful... no, I was doing them a favour by leaving. There life was better without me in it.

With that decided I took a deep breath, if I was going to do this I had to be quick because they would be coming back any second. I began to slowly roll myself off the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. As my feet touched the ground I froze, straining my ears, but there was nothing so I continued. I began to straighten up, pushing myself up with my arms. All my limbs were stiff and shaking with weakness, I clenched my teeth pushing through the pain. As I finally stood supported by the bed, I swayed slightly as the blood rushed from my head.

Suddenly my legs shook and gave out, too weak to support my weight. My knees hit the hard wooden floor with a thud and I collapsed against the bed. I gasped as it sent a shock wave of pain throughout my aching body.

The door behind me flew open with a bang.

"I told you not to move…" Seth sighed pained. I didn't have to move my head to know it was him.

I sensed his quick footsteps coming towards me and I turned just in time to see him reaching out towards me. I shied away from him, causing him to stop.

"Let me help you up." He said gently. I looked into his eyes and they were pleading at me again. I sighed and raised my arm so he could pull me up. He totally ignored it though and scooped me up into his arms. I tensed in surprise and couldn't stop the pink flush that was becoming permanent on my cheeks, as he easily picked me up and placed me on the bed in one swift movement.

Now I'm not being dramatic when I say I'm heavy. I'm lean but I'm almost 6 foot, though I suppose just looking at his muscles and height, he could lift a lot more.

It wasn't till the shock wore off that I noticed the temperature of his skin. I'd become so use to everyone being colder than me that I just didn't notice it anymore, but this time I did because his skin was warm, just like mine.

As he stepped away I stared at his face incredulously. What was going on here?

"Hello there Allira, I'm Anne,"

I tore my gaze away from Seth to look at the mature women approaching me.

"How are you feeling?" she said as she stood next to my bed.

I stayed silent, searching her face looking for some trick or lie, but she just smiled genuinely at me. After a long pause I shrugged hesitantly, before looking back towards Seth. He was staring intensely at me again and gave a small smile when we made eye contact. He nodded encouragingly.

"It's okay Allira. Your safe here, you can trust us." She went to take me injured hand but I yanked it back, pushing myself against the wall. I flinched at the pain my movement inflicted and Seth took one purposeful step towards me before stopping, his face pained.

I was officially freaking out! What the hell was going on? Who were these people?

"What do you want from me?" I yelled starting to hyperventilate.

Anne and Seth looked at each other.

"What do you mean? We want you to get better of course." Seth spoke up, his brow furrowed.

"Then why am I here? Why didn't you take me to hospital like a normal person would?"

They shared a look again but stayed silent. Seth then came and sat on the end of the bed, I stared at him accusingly.

"We know... Allira" I tensed but tried to keep my face unknowing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered not looking at him.

He slide his hand towards mine as I watched him from the corner of my eye. I pulled my hand away. He sighed before looking back up at my face.

"The high temperature, the quick healing – the big 'furry' secret."

My heart stopped and eyes widened, that was bang on the marker. How did he know?

I stayed silent just staring at his face. I didn't know what to say.

If I denied it, they'd know I was lying with one look or touch of me. If I confirmed it, well then they'd know for sure.

I began to shake, not with anger but with fear as thoughts zoomed through my mind, causing my lip to quiver and my eyes to well up with tears.

"Hey, it's okay..." Seth soothed, moving closer to me.

"How did you know?" I blubbered as tears began to fall. I looked from him to Anne, their faces shocked. "You know what I don't care! Just please let me go, please." I begged almost hysterically. I had to get out of here, I had to.

I glanced around the room looking for some kind of escape as tears ran down my face and short gasps left my throat. I was fidgeting around anxiously, my running instinct screaming in my head.

"Allira!"

Seth was suddenly right next to me, gripping the sides of my arms firmly in his big warm hands. I froze at his touch, staring at his face.

His chocolate eyes were piercing into mine with such force I couldn't look away. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move.

"Calm down," he said gently. The anxiety left and I slumped in his arms, feeling somewhat drained.

"It's okay, were not going to hurt you." he sighed, "We just, want you to get better." He said softly. His grip loosened and he began rubbing the sides of arm comfortingly, leaving fire where he touched. Somehow I managed to find my voice with my mind faraway elsewhere.

"But.. you know..." I croaked in a husky voice, not looking away.

The smallest smile formed on his lips. "You didn't think you were the only one did you?"

My jaw dropped as the meaning of his words sunk in. It made sense, but no way.

I stared disbelieving, before rising my unbandaged hand to his chest. I took a sharp intake of breath as I touched his smooth hard chest. Just like his hands, it was hot. I raised my eyes to look at him and found him staring at me in that way again.

"I'm not the only one." I said quietly and I actually smiled at him. Words could not express how I was feeling right now. I was no longer a mutant freak, well I was, but I wasn't alone. Oh the relief and happiness.

"Is it just you?" I whispered closely to him, looking over to Anne.

He glanced at Anne too and smiled, "No, there's a whole bunch of us, but Anne's human. She's our doctor, you know since we can't go to a regular one. Her sons in the pack though."

"Pack?" I said confused.

"Yeah, its fitting don't you think, I mean it's what we are." He said lightly, showing me that stunning smile again.

I laughed shyly, looking away, "I guess you're right, how many are in this 'pack'?'"

I was absolutely amazed, there were more. This wolf –thing is somewhat normal. I wanted to know everything and anything about it. For so long I had thought I was alone on this.

"There's about ten of us at the moment, don't worry you'll get to meet all of them." He said assuring me.

"Wow... I-I can't believe it... I always thought I was the only one." I said looking up to his face. He smiled down at me, grabbing my hand that I suddenly realised, was still on his chest. He squeezed it comfortingly as I blushed, biting my lip.

Anne cleared her throat in the background, startling me and I pulled away.

"I'm sure you have many questions Allira," Anne said looking between the two of us. "But I think they'll have to wait for now. You need your rest, you're still healing. They'll be plenty of time for all of this later." She clucked. "Seth you should go have a wash, get some food in you and get some fresh air. You haven't left this room in hours."

I looked at Seth questioningly. He went bright red and refused to look at me. "Yeah okay." He mumbled before turning to me, his head down. "I'll see you later then?" He said glancing up at me with a hopeful smile.

He said it as a question, like he was asking if I wanted him to come back.

"Yes… of course." I said with a smile.

He beamed fully at me and nodded his head. "Alright." and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with one last smile.

"Now I just need to check on your wounds and vitals, love." Anne suddenly said walking over to me.

She began to shine a light in my left eye. "What a start to your day, hey?" She said as moved the light over my right.

"You have no idea." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Argh your reviews are making me so happy :) Please continue with your thoughts and opinions, appreciate them so much xx**

_Chapter 8_

With one last look at her I closed the door behind me with a click, the massive smile on my face beaming.

She was okay. Like really okay. 100% okay. Well, at least getting there. She was awake and she had spoken to me, told me her name, Allira.  
Allira, Allira, Allira. I never would have guessed that in a million years, but it totally suits her, beautiful and one of a kind just like her.

I waltzed into the lounge room to find Quil still sitting on the couch watching TV, he turned to look at me, smiling when he saw my face.

"So I take it, it went well?" Quil asked chuckling lightly.

"I guess you could say that." I said taking a seat next to him, still smiling stupidly.

It hadn't gone well, it had gone great. She had liked me and wanted to see me again. I don't think it could get any better.

I looked around the empty room, bouncing my legs with energy. Everyone had slowly left last night after knowing _Allira_ was okay, except for Anne, Quil and Billy of course.

"Where's Billy?" I asked scanning around the room, noticing his absence.

"Oh... he had a tribe council meeting, left just before." Quil said turning his head back towards the TV.

"Oh okay." I said and I jumped out of my seat, unable to stay still any longer. "I'll be back in a little while, kay." And I waved my hand behind me.

"Where you going?" Quil said sitting up from the couch with a confused frown.

"Just thought I'd go home for a bit, eat some food, get cleaned up ect ect." I said still walking.

"Oh, well, there's food in the fridge from Emily and you could use the bathroom here if you didn't want to leave." Quil called after me. I stopped and turned around.

Although a part of me was uneasy about leaving Allira, the high I was feeling from seeing her awake and talking settled me enough to let me leave her with Quil and Anne for bit, besides I was itching to go for a run and some food, not to mention I was probably in need of a good shower and clean clothes.

"Well since I can't be in there," I pointed at her room, "I might as well go, I mean, I think my mum would appreciate it anyways."

"Yeah… I guess." Quil sighed.

"Yeah, okay, well, I'll see you later." I said as I turned and left, somewhat surprised by Quil's response.

As I walked out the door I jumped the porch steps like I always did, the large smile reappearing on my face as I did so, all thoughts of Quil's weirdness forgotten. As I hit the ground I pushed myself forward into a full blown sprint, my muscles stretching and tingling as they loosened with each stride.

I hit the tree line in seconds and unwillingly I stopped briefly to tie my pants around my ankle. As I took off again I let my happiness fill me up till I trembled and shook, finally bursting when I phased into my wolf form.

It felt so good to run just for the fun of it. Easing my cramped limbs and releasing some of my pent up energy. My claws ripped into the earth as I pushed myself faster, the forest around me becoming one green blur.

My mind whirled with thoughts of _Allira_.

From watching her wake up, to talking to her, to learning her name, I memorised it all.

Her face, her body, her voice, her touch - her amazingly warm, soft touch. If it killed, I would gladly die a hundred times over just to feel it.

But there was so much more to know, I suddenly realised. Like where she was from? Her last name? Her favourite colour? I really didn't know anything about her. I frowned. Well that would have to change, I thought as I whipped through the trees, already eager to turn back around.

As I neared home I felt Paul's thoughts enter my mind as he phased.

"_Hey Paul!"_ I thought excitedly, _"Did you hear?"_ maybe he didn't know yet.

"_Ah, yeah Seth, that's great hey. I gotta go now."_ And he phased, before I could even see why.

Okay, I thought, that was weird. Maybe some people were around or something. Not giving it a second thought I phased back, changing before I entered my backyard. I eased back the sliding door and paused at the entrance, listening for who was home. Suddenly urgent mutterings met my ears.

"... just hold him there as long as you can," that was Sam's voice on the phone.

"He should only go back to the girl, but still, don't let him know something's on. He's too much of a risk..."

Sam's voice was cut off suddenly and replaced by a dull ring tone as someone disconnected the call. As I rounded the corner I came into clear view of the kitchen where Leah and Mum stood frozen around the phone looking apprehensively at me. The smile had long dropped from my face, replaced by an ever deepening frown.

They were hiding something from me.

I glared at the phone before turning it onto Leah and Mum, looking at them expectantly.

"What's going on?" I said looking between Leah and Mum.

They shared a look but stayed silent.

"What was Sam talking about?" I asked again, my voice rising.

Silence.

"Answer me!" I finally yelled in frustration, clenching my hands as anger simmered in the pit of my stomach. I knew they were talking about me, I wasn't stupid.

Leah turned her head away from me, while Mum tried to put on a firm face, the key word being tried.

"I'm sorry Seth. We can't tell you right now." She said determinedly, raising her chin.

"What do you mean you can't tell me now?!" I demanded, causing her to flinch.

They remained silent and I began to feel my anger and frustration boil inside of me, causing my clenched fists to shake. How could they keep something from me, my own family.

"I don't believe this!" I started to pace. "How could I possibly be a…"I stopped and looked at Leah and Mum, watching them carefully. Their eyes were wide as they stood frozen watching me.

"Where are they?" I snarled, my fists trembles worsening.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" my mum tried to play off calmly.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about. Those good for nothing hunters mum!" I yelled, an involuntary shudder shaking my spine. I was breathing heavily now trying to keep myself together, literally.

"Seth, whatever you're thinking, don't. Leave it to Sam. He has it under control." Leah finally spoke up, grabbing my arm.

I shrugged out of her grasp. "I'll believe that when I see it for myself." and I turned to leave, not really caring that I didn't know where I was going.

"Seth Clearwater." My mum commanded, making me stop. "Think about what you are doing. Are you sure you're in the right frame of mind to confront them right now?"

She had a point there, I wasn't entirely sure I even knew what I was going to do when I finally came face to face with them.

"Just imagine what it would mean for all of us if a giant wolf burst into a council hearing and attacked five hunters."

So they were at the council building, thanks mum. With all rational thoughts quickly lost I smirked wickedly as realisation dawned on mums face.

"Seth..." she started, but I turned on my heel and sprinted out the back door into the forest, trembling from head to toe. I'd make sure they got what they deserved one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

It took all my control not to just burst from my clothes as I ran into the forest. The fact that I might need them later was the only thing that stopped me. My hands were literally vibrating as they fumbled frustratingly over the button and zipper, taking me twice as long. I snarled, almost ripping them off.

As soon as my clothing was firmly tied I exploded from my human body without a moment's hesitation. I shook myself and stretched a little, releasing some of the tenseness in my muscles before digging my claws into the ground and taking off towards the council building, electricity charging my veins.

It was like a switch had been flicked in my mind. A protective instinct that cried for the playing field to be equalled, that screamed for the blood and pain of those accused, that wanted revenge, and it was willing to gain it by any means no matter what the consequences. It was like the raw monster in me was fighting for control. This should have worried me but it didn't, because right now the monster inside was offering me exactly what I wanted.

Behind me a wolf howled long and high.

It was Leah and she was obviously alerting the others of my arrival.

So they had planned for this. I growled out loud. Unbelievable.

With that thought now in mind I turned sharply to the right, I was going to loop around the council building and come from the opposite direction because no doubt Sam would be sending someone to intercept me now. I thought hard about going in the opposite direction however, so if any of the pack were trying to find me it would hopefully stall them for awhile.

I tore through the forest, leaping over fallen trees and snapping branches in my way, the whole time listening and smelling for a following Leah or an approaching other. My mind was buzzing too loudly with anger to hear or see them in my mind.

I felt my brow narrow even in my wolf form as I realised the whole day had been set up to keep me away and in the dark. At Billy's, Quil had been determined to keep me in the house and now that I think about it, that was probably the only reason he had stuck around, to watch me and make sure I didn't go anywhere, to babysit in other words. Then there was Paul, as soon as he phased and realised it was me he had phased back so I couldn't see what was really going on. Even my mother and sister had been asked to keep me busy, but I had been lucky and caught them out.

Who need enemies when you've got this lot?

"Seth!... Seth!"

It was Leah's voice faintly in the back of my mind. I ignored it still fuming over my recent realisation.

"Seth! Come home right now!" Leah continued, and so did I, ignoring her.

"Seth, stop being stupid, you're bigger than this!" She urged getting angry.

"Why should I listen to you Leah, or any of you for that matter?" I whipped back aggressively which faulted her for a moment. "Instead of talking to me and including me you flat out lied and hid things from me, things that concern my imprint!"

"Seth..."

"No, whatever Leah, I'm done with this conversation." I said, coming to grinding halt before phasing back. I couldn't listen to that anymore.

I ran the rest of the way in my human form, although it wasn't as fast it was at least Leah free, in fact the whole journey was problem free as I came across no one. Maybe I was better at this than I thought.

As I finally hit the fringe of the forest I hid myself in the shadows of a pine tree, taking in the council building that finally stood before me. I had seen it hundreds of times, passed it almost every day, but this was the first time I had ever really looked at it. I now noticed that is it was easily the biggest building in the street, somewhat massive compared the few stores that stood meekly beside it. Like many buildings in the area it was made out of large logs with several square windows dotting its walls, and thick, hand-carved wooden doors standing at its entrance. What made this building different to the rest though, was the tall totem pole that stood by its entrance. It had various animals incorporated into it, the most significant being the wolf that was perched at the top.

As I looked back down my attention was turned to those that stood around it. My eyes narrowed. Paul, Embry and Jared stood arms folded by the doors, their eyes probing the forest for a certain werewolf.

I huffed quietly, my fists still shaking by my side. Well this was it. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do now but I sure as hell couldn't stand keeping still any longer. I walked determinedly out of the shadows and into the light, quickly catching the eye of all three that stood outside the council, a look of surprise flashing across their faces. I guess they hadn't expected me to get this far. As I crossed the street I watched as they moved forward a little, closing ranks around the entrance, their arms all folding as they frowned at me.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Embry sighed as I slowly approached them. He was standing in the middle, slightly in front of the other two.

"And here I was thinking you simply forgot to invite me." I said sarcastically. I made to go around them but Paul jabbed me in the chest with his fingers and pushed me back slightly. I glared at him, "No way pup." He said shaking his head.

"Seth, this isn't going to do any good." Embry spoke up again. I ignored him, continuing to send daggers at Paul. "Just go home." Embry pleaded.

I finally looked at Embry, his face was torn.

"I'm just making sure they get what they deserve. Now get out of my way Paul." I said glaring back at Paul. The longer these guys put up a fight, the more persuasive the monster insides ideas were becoming.

"But will any punishment they receive satisfy you?" Embry said quietly. I sighed dropping my gaze, staring instead at the building like I could see through its walls at the hunters. They would probably only get away with a fine.

"Probably not." I whispered bitterly with a frown.

"I understand how your feeling... "

"No you don't!" I interrupted enraged, "You have no idea!... none of you do!" I half yelled looking at all of them. "None of you know what it feels to find your imprint and then have them almost taken away from you... none of you... so don't even try that." I finished through clenched teeth, my eyes burning with rage.

They were silent for a moment, all staring at me.

"Now let me through." I demanded in a forced calm voice.

"We cant." Jared finally spoke up.

"What? Why not?" I questioned, my anger bubbling to the surface again.

"Sam's orders."

I huffed loudly, running my hands through my ruffled hair. "I haven't even done anything!" I yelled.

"Yet." Paul added quietly. "It's not what you've done, it's what you might do."

"Funny, I'm not the one with the control issues." I said bitingly, looking directly at Paul. His face hardened at my words, must have hit a nerve.

"Listen _pup_, why don't you do us all a favour, and just go home!" his said moving closer to me.

"You know Paul I am getting pretty sick of you calling me pup..." I said also moving forward.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked you looked and acted just like one."

"Oh Yeah?"

"Waa waa waa, everyone's against me, waa waa waa, you don't understand... Just grow up and stop being so selfish!"

A low growl rumbled from my chest as the monster inside prepared to take full control.

"Okay okay guys that's enough." Embry said stepping between us and pushing us back. We continued to glare at each other when something in the window caught my eye. Sitting turned in his seat inside was Sam, his frown slowly deepening as he watched me.

I turned my attention back to Paul, an idea in mind.

"Grow up hey? Oh I'll grow up..." I muttered and I lunged forward, tackling Paul to the ground before the others even realised what was going on. We scuffled around in the wet gravel for a bit, where I managed to get one descent punch in before Embry and Jared pulled us apart.

"I said that's enough! Calm down! What's gotten into you?" Embry yelled as I tugged against his firm grip on my arms. Paul was doing the exact same thing as his body started to vibrate, growling things like, "Let me at the little shit... thinks he can do whatever he likes... Bloody deserves it!"

"Seth and Paul stop this at once!" Both of us ceased struggling as Sam walked over to us, the council doors banging behind him. "Does someone care to explain to me what the hell is going on?!" He yelled looking from me to Paul, who was glaring daggers at me.

"Don't look at me, drama queen over there was the one that started it." Paul said bitingly, shaking Jared's grip off of him and dusting himself off.

They were all looking at me now, a variety of emotions displayed on their faces, including the new ones that watched from the council windows.

"Well Seth?" Sam questioned, drawing back my attention. When I didn't say anything he sighed and continued. "I think you've answered your own question as to why we didn't involve you..."

"None of this would have happened if you'd just involved me in the first place." I stated angrily, clenching my fists harder as my trembling worsened. I was getting pretty sick of Sam.

"How do I know that Seth when you pull a stunt like this?!" Sam suddenly said loudly, "How do I know you wouldn't have done the exact same thing to those hunters?" he asked exasperated, his alpha eyes boring into mine until I was forced to look away. He sighed again and ran a hand over his tired face. "Seth I know this is hard for you..."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but we were kind of hoping to wrap things up here sometime today."

We all turned to see five men walk down from the council's entrance. Two of them I recognised as elders from the council, as for the three in front, I had a pretty fair idea. The monster inside purred with delight.

"Yes, sorry about this, I had to sort a few things out." Sam said the last part looking directly at me, but I continued to stare at the three in front, my eyes glued like a predator on its prey.

They all seemed to be your standard hunter. Middle aged, of average build, all clad in timeless flannelette tops with jeans.

"Oh yes, we saw," said the man that had spoken up before "That was quiet a tackle." He added looking at me with a chuckle, the men by his sides joining in.

I barely felt my nails pierce the palm of my hand as I clenched my fists even tighter, glaring at them with utter most hate. Hurting Allira obviously hadn't affected them in the least. _Make them pay, _the monster urged_, make them pay._

"What's got you so riled up anyway kid?" The guy on the left questioned.

I took one purposeful step forward but was stopped by Embry's arm.

"Easy." he breathed, so only I could hear. "He's ah, pretty passionate about the wolves in this area. The one you shot was ah, pretty close to him I guess you could say." Embry explain. I now turned my glare onto him, which he simply shrugged at.

"Not trying to be rude or anything son, but are you sure? I mean, we all saw it and well, were not even sure if that thing was a wolf." questioned the hunter on the right.

"Was more like a bear." The one on the left added. "Ruddy great thing it was." He said looking off into the distance, obviously remembering.

"Either way it was a monster and a danger to everyone in the community." The middle hunter stated matter-of-factly.

I was clenching my jaw hard and breathing heavily through my nose trying to hold myself together, which was becoming a painful and almost impossible task.

"Okay Seth, I think it's time for you to go." Sam said quietly nodding at Embry who tried to turn me around. I wasn't budging.

"Really, I think we did y'all a favour. You should be paying us." The arrogant hunter continued.

"Come on Seth." Embry urged, still trying to pull me away.

"Are you hearing this?" I hissed furiously at Embry, I started to feel my body twitch, "He's not even sorry!" I roared.

"Sorry? Son, why would I be sorry? That 'thing' was running rampant in the forest, it was only a matter of time before it attacked someone." He tried to justify.

"So you thought you'd shoot first and ask questions later then did you?" I yelled, "Yeah, you're a real hero, saving us from a harmless creature that hadn't even done anything, congratulations!"

"Kid, I don't know why you care so much, it's just a stupid animal." the hunter on the right stated. I growled noisily, the monster inside getting riled up.

"Sir please, you're not helping." Sam said to the hunters with a slight edge to his voice.

"It was either 'us' or 'it', okay." The middle hunter continued aggressively, ignoring Sam.

"I'd rather 'it' had gotten 'you' " I spat. Embry was literally tugging at me with all his strength now.

"Seth, go. Leave!" Sam ordered, his eyes flashing dangerously at me.

Although it physically hurt my body to do so, I slowly let Embry pull me around and drag me away, because an order was an order and I didn't have a say. As I was steadily dragged away, my entire being fuming, the arrogant middle hunter couldn't help but speak up again.

"I don't regret what we did kid. If I had to do it over, I would do the exact same thing." He shouted after me.

I turned my head to look at him and shook my head with disgust.

"Except maybe this time I wouldn't hesitate. I'd shoot to kill."

Suddenly something inside me snapped, a profound ringing filled my ears and a deep snarl ripped from my throat as the monster inside finally took full control, though it wasn't the one I expected.

Without thinking I had thrown Embry off of me and made my way inhumanly fast to the hunters. I saw looks of great surprise on each of their faces before I raised my fist and punched the middle hunter square in the nose with a deafening crunch. He fell back from the hit, hitting the ground with a dull thump, warm blood streaming from his nose.

I turned to the remaining hunters which without warning grabbed both of my arms attempting to restrain me. Well they tried. With little effort I swung my right arm, sending one of hunters flying back into the council building wall. He hit it with a thud before crumpling on the ground unconscious.

Finally I set upon the final hunter. Grabbing him by scruff of his shirt, I lifted him so his feet were barely dragging on the ground and pushed him up against the totem pole. I growled at him, my face contorted in rage.

"Please..." he whimpered his eyes wide with fear and hands raised.

I stopped, suddenly shocked. No one had ever looked at me like that before. This full grown man was shaking from head to foot, scared for his life because of... me.

I instantly released the man and almost at once, was grabbed and dragged away by the others. I put up no fight. The intense rage I had felt before had but completely evaporated, replaced instead by a numbing shock of what had just happened.

As I was dragged away I couldn't stop looking at the scared hunter as he slide down the totem pole onto the ground in complete shock and relief, his astonished eyes never leaving me.

What had just happened? I asked myself again and again. I had just attacked two, nearly three full grown men and almost done some serious damage. Me...Seth... the mellowest of the group. What's more is I had done it in my normal form, even though I'd lost control... I hadn't phased. What the hell was going on?

Sam suddenly grabbed my face with one of his hands and made me look at him. Apparently they had been talking to me.

"... I said are you hearing me Seth!" he half yelled, frowning at me.

On any other day, the look Sam was giving me now would have had me cowering in a corner, today though I had way bigger problems, so I didn't say anything.

"I said, get out of here!" Sam finally yelled, beyond frustrated, "I don't care where, just stay the hell away from here, and the hell away from them!"He ordered, pointing in the direction of the hunters. I looked back over to them. The hunter who had been by the totem pole was now trying to wake his friend who lay crumpled by the wall. I swallowed hard.

"That means now Seth!" Sam yelled again. I tore my eyes away to look back at him, he was shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry..." I whispered thickly before turning and running away into the forest.

I ran slowly, my feet almost dragging as my mind continued to replay in my head what had just happened. I couldn't believe it.

What had happened to me? The funny, bubbly Seth everyone knew and loved, the Seth that avoided confrontations and enjoyed hanging out with his pack brothers...? Who was this angry, possessive monster who replaced him, making him turn on his friends and attack random people? where had he come from?

I clenched my fists as I started to breathe heavily, the lump in my throat aching. _Allira._

I just wanted all of this craziness to stop! Every since I'd met her it was like my world had been flipped upside down and set on fire. I didn't have control of anything anymore. My feelings, my actions... I couldn't trust myself! I'd had enough, I was emotionally and physically drained and I just didn't want to do it anymore, I couldn't... she was bringing out the worst in me and she was meant to bring out the best.

I finally stopped where I was, sighing heavily and rubbing my face.

I needed time away to think.

So I took off through the forest ignoring the uncomfortable feelings that had settled in my stomach as I ran further away from her, the whole time thinking that maybe it was better for the both of us if I kept it this way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Seth's P.O.V_

I ran until the ground beneath me broke away into the ocean, forcing me to stop. It seemed the path I'd chosen had led me to the coastline.

As I came to the edge of the high cliffs I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to clear my mind with the salty, fresh air. Despite how I felt it seemed the ocean was incredibly calm today, gently lapping at the cliffs bases, only a light breeze tugging at my hair. Even the skies seemed light and fluffy instead of their usual dull dreariness, the one time I didn't want them to be.

I had decided to stay in my human form the entire trip here, wishing to my keep my thoughts my own and not really wanting to hear the thoughts of others. Their faces had said enough.

I dropped to the ground with a sigh, drawing my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees looking out into the ocean. It was easy to get lost here, there was just so much to see and feel and smell, it could take you away from anything. I was beginning to realise why Leah came here.

The whole time I sat there, the events of the past two days replayed in my mind.

The finding, the waiting, the talking, the hiding, the anger - so much anger, the faces of fear.

Each time it would come to where I was now and I would try and decide where to go from here. The fact that I was still _here_ though was almost a choice in itself as it showed I couldn't make a decision, or wouldn't.

I don't know how long I sat there for as I couldn't see the suns progression through the clouds, but it seemed too soon that my quietness was interrupted. Behind me someone was approaching, I glanced out of habit over my shoulder and wasn't really surprised when I saw Sam. I turned back around and started to busy myself with the grass by my foot, readying myself for the lecture I was about to hear. No sooner, Sam came and sat right next to me. There was a tense silence between us as neither of us said anything. Confused I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. He was looking out to sea, his face composed.

"I didn't come here to lecture you Seth." he finally said still not looking at me. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "I came to make sure you weren't being too hard on yourself."

"Yes because that would be totally unreasonable of me wouldn't it." I muttered sarcastically.

"Seth..."

"No, did you see me just now? What I did?... I think I deserve it."

"It wasn't all your fault Seth." He tried to urge me. I scoffed.

"Really? Because last time I checked it was just me attacking those men... unless you guys did something while I was gone. "

He sighed before leaving a solid silence between us, I think he was waiting for me to calm down and drop the sarcasm. Like hell was that going to happen. I bounced my knee restlessly as I waited, staring out to where the sky met the ocean.

"Seth... no one blames you for how you reacted." He finally stated with a pause, expecting an outburst from me, when I said nothing he continued. "I mean were not happy that it happened, but, it wasn't all your fault." I finally turned to look at him, intrigued by his way of thinking.

"You keep saying that but it _was_ entirely my fault. _I_ didn't listen to any of you,_ I_ did the wrong thing even though _I _knew it would end badly, _I _turned on my own pack!" I said appalled remembering Paul. "_I_ was selfish and stubborn and... imprinted." I finished emotionally, turning away. It was true all of this had been brought on by stupid imprinting.

"Okay firstly, the way you found out about this whole thing didn't help at all." Sam continued.

"You mean me finding out at all?" I asked bitingly unable to help it. Hey, they had lied to me.

"No. you should have heard it straight from me, no secrets." He said remorsefully. "I'm your alpha and I should have acted like one by talking to you straight out about it. If I had done that maybe this whole confrontation could have been avoided. So it's my fault too and I'm sorry." He said apologetically. I opened my mouth to argue but he raised his hand to silence me.

Did he honestly think I would have listened to him? When I had found out, my way of thinking was scary. I doubt anything could have stopped me.

"Secondly," Sam continued "I guarantee that if any of the other guys had been in your situation, it would have gone the exact same way, worse even. I' can't even predict how I would react."

"But that's it isn't it?" I spoke up even though Sam gave me a look that told me not to interrupt. I know he was trying to make me feel better but he was also confirming my fears. "We are incapable of controlling ourselves when it comes to our imprints. It's like everything goes to shit as soon as imprints are involved. You saw what I did, what I became. None of that would have happened if it wasn't for my imprint." I finished angrily. "She's changing me and I don't like it.".

Sam couldn't deny this, it was a fact. Every feeling is intensified tenfold when imprints were involved.

"Thirdly," Sam continued as if not interrupted, which thoroughly irked me, "she isn't making you like this Seth. You have always had 'scary Seth' inside of you, it's just that you haven't had to use him before. I'm sure that if it had have been Leah or someone else you really care about, you would have reacted the same. It's because you care Seth." He finished softly.

I stayed reluctantly silent. I still didn't like it.

"I just don't know how to handle this Sam, how am I meant to do this for the rest of my life?"

"In time everything will fall into place," he placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "Like it was written in the stars or something." I still didn't look convinced. "Look Seth, she's your imprint for a reason, you and her were meant to be. Only good things can come from it." He reassured.

I nodded solemnly. Although his words had made sense I still felt uneasy about the whole thing. I wasn't sure I was ready to be imprinted Seth.

"Before. I didn't phase. I felt like I was going too but I didn't." I asked with a confused frown as I suddenly remembered.

"Yes I've been thinking about that," he said with a frown. "I have a few theory's but I'm not one hundred percent sure which it could be."

I nodded, urging him to continue.

"I'd say the most obvious reason would be that previously when I have ordered you not to be seen as a wolf it still applied, you couldn't disobey an order so you dealt with it the only way you could, in human form. However," He paused. "I also ordered you to leave the situation but you didn't,"

I looked down ashamed.

", which leads me to believe that you have better control of your phasing and wolf then you give yourself credit for, like maybe non-scary Seth was in the back of your mind making sure things didn't get too out of hand." Sam finally finished looking at me thoughtfully.

There was a long silence while I mulled over his theory. Maybe I was stronger then we all thought. I just couldn't help thinking how glad I was that something had stopped me, things could have been so much worse otherwise.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked breaking the silence. I'd left a mess in so many places with so many people. Where would I begin?

"Well, I know there's a very worried mother back home, seems convinced her son is off to join Jacob."

"What?" I asked shocked having not expected that, although that was totally mum to go flying off the handle. I sighed, "I guess I should probably start there, but what about the hunters? Surely there not letting this go quietly?" I asked remembering the chaos I had left behind.

Sam grimaced glancing back towards the ocean before looking back at me. "What you have to understand is they were going to press charges…"

"Charges?" I repeated shocked.

"Unless… We dropped the ones against them."

"So there walking scot-free?" I asked horrified.

Sam nodded morosely. "I'm sorry."

A shiver shook my body as anger flared up inside me. I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fists. I took a deep breathe, trying to calm myself. "What about my actions, they weren't exactly normal." I stated in a forced calm voice. The corner of Sam's mouth turned up.

"Some how I doubt they'll be telling their mates they got beat up by a teenager." he said with a slight hint of humour. I grimaced, my trembles ceasing. Immediately Sam's face dropped. "It's been taken care of don't worry... Come on, we shouldn't keep your mum waiting any longer." He stated getting up.

"Yeah probably not," I said getting up also, mum was probably freaking out. "Hey Sam," I said as we made our way away from the cliffs

"Yeah?" he said stopping and looking at me.

"Thanks." I said bashfully, "And I'm really sorry." I finished sincerely.

Sam smiled, "It's okay Seth. Just, don't do it again okay?" he added with a poke to the chest. I nodded with a small guilty smile.

* * *

As Sam and I walked in through the back sliding door of my house we were met by a very irrate mother whose glare would make any alpha jealous.

"Seth Harry Clearwater... come here." She demanded pointing in front of her. I walked timidly towards her and in a flash was promptly engulfed in a hug by my short mother. I swear had I not been a werewolf the grip she had on me would have left serious bruises. "You had me worried sick! Never do that again please." She scolded hugging me tightly

"I'm sorry mum. It won't happen again." I said hugging her back.

"And don't think for a second there won't be consequences for your actions, you and I are going to have a long serious talk mister." she lectured pulling away. I stared at my feet ashamed. "Sam I hope you gave him a good talking to." My eyes flickered to Sam.

"Yes ma'am." He said seriously, his eyes giving away his amusement though. "And don't worry, there will be consequences in the pack as well." He said giving me a look that said, 'we'll talk later'. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to head over to Billy's, let him know what's happening." And he went to walk out the back door.

Without thinking I made a step to follow him. My thoughts, wants, needs, everything going immediately to Allira who was also at Billy's. However I stopped myself just as quickly, making my body do this awkward turn-step-twitch which everyone in the room seemed to notice.

After everything that had happened today I didn't feel ready to see Allira. I no longer trusted myself or the person I became when it came to her, so although every fibre within me protested, I withheld the urge to follow Sam to Billy's house.

My Mother not realising the internal battle going on inside my head mistook my awkward step as my original intention.

"You will do no such thing." Mum ordered. "Not looking and smelling like that you won't."

I looked down at myself for the first time. I was covered from head to toe in dirt and sweat and now that I looked at it I could see droplets of blood on me from the hunters. I grimaced. "You look like you've been living in the forest for weeks, you're showering." Mum stated again, hey I couldn't argue with her I probably smelled a right state as well.

"Alright then, well Seth if I don't see you, tomorrow pack meeting at Billy's, ten a.m."

"Thank you Sam." Mum said genuinely, and with that he nodded to the room before we watched him disappear out the door. As I turned back to face mum I smiled weakly and she sighed before hugging me again.

"I'm glad your home, I thought we were going to have another Jacob on our hands."

"Mum."

"I'm sorry but it's true." She said looking up at me. "Are you okay? Do you wanna talk?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I should have that shower though." I said smiling weakly again.

"Okay hun." She said stroking my cheek. I walked away before pausing, she looked at me questioningly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for… everything." I said regretfully before turning and trudging up the stairs.

As I entered the corridor Leah walked out of her room. "So, your back then." She said folding her arms.

"Ahh yeah…." I replied awkwardly.

"So Mum's calmed down now, good, I can go downstairs again." She said somewhat relieved. She went to pass me but paused. "Is anyone else down there?" she asked disinterested, she didn't have to explain why it would matter to her.

"Ahh no, it's just Mum."

"Okay cool….eerrgh you reek Seth." she said pinching her nose and walking past me, making sure to leave a huge gap around me.

"So everyone keeps saying..." I muttered to myself, "Hey Leah?" I asked turning and following her, she stopped and watched me warily still pinching her nose.

"I just wanted to apologise for being an ass to you before," I said awkwardly.

"You were a huge ass actually." She corrected matter-o-factly.

"Okay, a huge ass." I corrected myself. She smirked at me as I said it. "You really helped me out last night and it was a shitty way of thanking you." I said ruefully. "So Sorry and thank you... for being there." I ran it through my mind a couple of times after saying it to see if it made sense.

"It's okay... for both." she said nodding slowly, amused.

"Cool," I breathed relieved. There was an awkward silence where we just nodded at each other until I thought what the hell and raised my arms.

"Na ah, no way Seth, not when you look and smell like that." she said pointing at me.

"Come on Leah..." I said playfully walking towards her.

"No Seth, get away from me, I'm not afraid to hurt you." she said warningly beginning to walk backwards. I dropped my arms, sighing dramatically and made to turn towards the bathroom but in a second quickly turned the other way and launched myself at Leah, getting her in a crushing hug.

"SETH! GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW! I swear to God!" she screamed at me, trying to get out of the hold I had on her. I finally let go and just narrowly miss a swipe from Leah as I jogged to bathroom, grinning all the way. I could hear Leah fuming all the way down the corridor and stairs.

"Ahhh! Seth I'm gona kick your ass for this! Damit now I'm going to have to have another shower, MUM!"

I laughed to myself as I entered the bathroom, I loved my sister.

As I stood in front of the mirror I had to do a double take at the person in it, was that me?

The person in the mirror looked aged and tired, nothing close to a young teenager it was meant to be. My eyes were blood shot with bags under them and my face was shiny with sweat and smudges of dirt, even my lips were dry and cracked. Grabbing at my hair I found it dusty and greasy, sitting at all sorts of odd angles.

Huh, mum and Leah weren't joking.

Knowing that my body was in much the same state, I quickly stripped off my shorts and jumped into the shower under the streaming jet. I watched as the water pooled at my feet no longer clear but pretty much black with dirt as it ran off me.

As the heat of the water washed over me, although only slightly warmer than myself, I began to realise how tired and fatigued I really was. The continuous warmth sinking into my muscles, mixed with the varying calming smells of the soaps was making me sleepy.

Not wanting to fall asleep in the shower I quickly turned off the warm water and doused myself in icy cold water before hopping out. Goosebumps immediately rose on my skin as I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, there was a vast improvement.

Now clean and slightly more awake I dried my hair and moved into my room. As I threw on a pair of shorts and a tee my stomach let a massive growl that seemed to echo in my stomach. I glanced out the window to see the sun slowly setting over the forest. That meant I hadn't eaten all day. My stomach gurgled again and I suddenly felt very hollow.

It seemed that now there was no adrenaline or crazy emotion going on in my body I was starting to feel its normal functions again. How I had not noticed this hunger and tiredness before is beyond me.

As I somewhat dragged myself down stairs my eyelids sagging, a drool worthy smell wafted past my nose. The rich smell of tomatoes and mince were drifting from the kitchen and I found myself following it.

"Now Seth that's a lot better isn't it?" Mum said coming over to me as I entered the kitchen. "You look like a different person almost." She chuckled, brushing at a strand of my damp hair. I didn't look at her though. My eyes were fixed on the large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs sitting on the table. Mum sighed.

"Go on, help yourself, I know you must be starving."

In one fluid movement I slide into a chair and started piling my plate with food. As I pretty much inhaled the glorious food Leah watched from across the table with a disgusted expression.

"I think I'm going to wait till he's finished." she said standing up and leaving the room. Ehh, her loss, I thought. Snob.

I cannot express how good this food tasted. It was just so satisfying, like I hadn't eaten in weeks. I hadn't even realised how hungry I was until now.

It wasn't till I finished pretty much all that was on the table that I finally felt full. I leaned back against my chair and patted my stomach contently. It was now the fatigue hit me like a freight train. Not only was I already sleepy from next to no sleep the night before but now I was also showered and fed, all I needed was a comfortable place and... Stifling a yawn I rested my eyes for a second.

"Seth," I jumped up in my chair as mum touched my shoulder gently. "Why don't you go to bed?" she said.

I looked at her through droopy eyes and nodded, getting up from my chair. I virtually staggered my way upstairs, dragging my feet before I finally made it to my room and collapsed on my bed. Not bothering to undress or move from my current position, I was out the second I closed my eyes. My last conscience thought on the dull ache in my chest that craved Allira.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go guys, sorry about the wait. Thank you so much for your reviews though, keep them coming! xx**

Chapter 11

_Allira's P.O.V_

My eyes fluttered open and at first were blinded by the brilliant light that illuminated the room. It was like the whole room was washed in a heavenly white glow. As I squinted and blinked dark shapes began to melt from the brightness, at first blurry but then clear as they came closer. As my eyes finally focused, all breathe escaped me.

There, appearing from the light like that of a god or angel, was Seth.

He smiled down at me with a crooked smile, his eyes shining with amusement and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. He sat on the edge of my bed leaning over me and I watch completely stunned as his hand reached for my face. I tensed as his warm fingertips brushed across my forehead before trailing into my fanned out hair, the whole time his face moving closer. As he played with the ends of my hair I felt my heart rate skyrocket and my blood boil, making my whole body flush with a charge of heat and energy. He continued to move closer but I couldn't help but think it wasn't fast enough as my fingers itched to just grab his face and pull it to mine. I bite my lip and clenched my fists when finally he reached that one centimetre gap, he pauses much to my annoyance, his eyes glancing at my lips before refocusing on my eyes.

It's in that moment I am truly frozen, his eyes saying more to me than any words could. It's like nothing I've ever felt... ever seen. It was something so intense I didn't know what it was, id never felt or seen anything like this. I stared harder and harder searching for a meaning, but he breaks the connection with a blink. Looking back at my lips, his other hand moves to stroke delicately up my neck, my eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his touch, I sigh. His hand then moves up to cup my face and his thumb strokes my cheek gently making me shiver. With my eyes still closed I feel his warm breath tickle across my lips, I gasp quietly, holding my breath at his sudden closeness. He's so close now I can just imagine the warm, soft fullness of his lips on mine. I tilt my head upwards impatiently trying to close that last infuriating space between us...

My eyes fly open at the sound of a wolf howling and I feel my pupils dilate at the sudden darkness around me.

Sitting up slowly on my elbows, whilst being mindful of my tender wounds I stared at the empty dark room around me. It hadn't changed, I was still here, where ever _here_ was.

Huh, just a dream I realise slightly disappointed. My heart beat was still drumming in my ears and my skin felt hot and prickly.

What an odd dream, I think as I rub my eyes. I mean I wonder what brought that on. I barely know the guy. Yeah he's easy on the eyes but, I don't ... it wouldn't...just one of those silly dreams I guess, just because he saved me, I convince myself shaking my head remembering what Anne had told me before.

Earlier today or yesterday after Seth had left, Anne had explained to me what had happened. Turns out it was a case of mistaken identity. The pack had thought the person injured was one of them, Seth's older sister to be exact, so they had gone searching but found me instead, well Seth had. I vaguely remembered bits from there, well until I passed out.

She went onto say that when I passed out, he made sure I had gotten here as quickly as possible and wouldn't rest until he knew I was okay. I'm not sure how true that is but it explains where I got the dream from.

My gut gurgled loudly and I felt the start of hunger pains burn in my belly. It seemed my stomach had finally woken up as well, not satisfied from the dinner I had before. I lie back down and try to forget about it by closing my eyes, but yet again it growls in almost a protesting way. I huff loudly easing myself into a sitting position again. There was no way I was going back to sleep like this.

I look around the room thinking, my eyes stopping on the door. Straining my ears I listen out for the occupants of the house. I hear one set of snoring but no one moving around... hhhmm I wonder?

My stomach rumbles again, this time slightly vibrating my stomach.

"Fine." I hiss to myself, kicking back the bed sheets slowly and easing my legs over the side.

My gut better not be making a habit of getting me in trouble, it almost got me killed last time.

I take a deep breath before pushing myself up into a stand, the whole time hoping it won't fail like my last attempt. Luckily my legs keep strong and after the initial head spins stop I feel fine. Pushing my luck I take the chance to stretch my limbs and crack my joints. It felt good after so long of no activity, it seemed I had gone from one extreme to the other. I twinged occasionally when I hit a sore spot but I noticed the pain was lesser then it was the day before.

I finally creep towards the door stiffly, trying to be light on the creaky floorboards. The door squeaks as I open it and I freeze before peering out tentatively. Just like my room it was dark out, the only things making a noise was the low humming of a refrigerator somewhere in a kitchen and of course the loud snoring.

My stomach growls again, piercing the silence. It's so loud I'm actually surprised when it doesn't wake Billy. Wanting to be quick about it I quickly creep towards the hum of the refrigerator as I didn't actually know where the kitchen was, I had only seen the hall and bathroom on my few adventures out of my room.

As I creep through the corridor I pass a fist size hole in the wall. _So I'm not the only one_, I think as it reminds me of home. I swallow hard as my heart sinks, _a definite sign a werewolf has been or lives here anyway._ I joke sickly, pushing the thoughts of my house and... family to the back of my mind.

Continuing on the balls of my feet I finally come across the Kitchen. It's quite small, its cabinets and walls the same creamy yellow colour as that of the other rooms I'd been in. My eyes finally lock onto what I'd been looking for, the refrigerator. With my hand on its door I pause briefly before opening it, its light blinds me for a second and washes the kitchen in a white glow. Straight away I notice a large tray of what looked like lasagne sitting on the top shelf amongst several condiments.

That'll do.

Not wanting to wake up Billy by using the microwave I settle for eating it cold, hell this was fine dining compared to what I was eating in the forest a week ago. After finding a knife I cut a slab and eat it much like a sandwich whilst leaning against the counter. As I eat I look around the kitchen, it was quite small and plain really like any kitchen was, the only personal touches were two photos stuck on the fridge. I moved closer for a better inspection.

A much younger Billy who wasn't wheelchair bound stood next to a very beautiful women who looked of similar age. In front of them stood twin girls about fifteen years of age and a much younger little boy who looked around eight. They were all smiling wildly. The other photograph looked from more recent times. Billy looking much like he did now was sat in his wheelchair, a handsome young man crouched by him with his arm slung loosely around Billy, both with big grins on their faces. As I looked between the photos I was almost certain that the little boy and handsome man were the same person. They all must be Billy's family but where were they?

As I finished my lasagne square I went back for seconds, then thirds, but then as I went to go for a fourth I realised I had eaten about eighty percent of the lasagne. Eep. I didn't know who this lasagne was intended for, maybe it was Billy's. I instantly felt guilty. From the little conversation I had, had with Billy I had come to find him a very kind hearted and pleasant man. I owed him so much for taking me into his home and taking care of me. I made a mental note to cook him as many meals as he wanted from this point on as I placed what was left of the lasagne back into the fridge.

With my stomach feeling content I tiptoed back to my room. As I once again eased myself into bed it took me about a minute to confirm that there was no way I would be going back to sleep. I was wide awake and seemingly full of energy. I huffed loudly before sitting up on my elbows and looking out the window next to my bed. All I could see was a big yard of open space before a dense wall of what I now knew to be La Push forest.

hmm… I thought to myself, maybe I just needed some fresh night air to clear my head and calm my nerves.

So as quietly as I could I opened the window. Straight away I felt the cold air creep into my room like a fine mist, I shivered in delight. Resting my arms on the window sill I looked out around the yard and forest, I was yet to actually leave the house and set foot on the property. The thought suddenly made my body itch for some activity, to stretch my muscles and feel the grass under my feet.

I bit my lip as I mulled it over in my head for a few seconds before manoeuvring into a comfortable position in which to get out the window. I slowly eased my body through the window frame as silently as I could, being cautious of my twinging wounds. As I finally sat on the window sill I looked down at the slight drop to the ground. This might hurt a little, I thought looking at the height, so clutching my side with one arm I slide myself off the window sill and dropped to the ground. I landed on my two feet easily enough but my legs still weren't one hundred percent so gave out, I buckled to the ground with a thud landing on my outstretched hands. I gasped as the awkward landing sent sparks of pain throughout my body, my wounds throbbing dully. It only seemed to last for a second or two so I recovered quickly, it was nice to feel the damp earth once again.

Brushing myself off I got up and looked around, the yard looked much larger from out here, the house a whole lot smaller. I started to walk around its perimeter, it seemed to be mostly open land with the odd lone tree dotted around. As I came to the opposite side of the house I noticed what looked like a shed or garage, I approached it curiously but found it to be all locked up. How boring.

I had now come full circle around the house, I glanced back at the window of my room unenthusiastically. I still felt completely restless, if anything the night air had invigorated my body rather then calmed it. I was contemplating wether to go back inside or do another loop of the property when I heard the faint sound of a trickling creek somewhere in the forest. I loved creeks and rivers, especially at night in the glow of the moon, I always found there sounds and smells so calming.

Maybe that would help, I thought looking into the direction of the creek, I glanced back at my open bedroom window feeling slightly guilty. I wasn't going to be that long, I shrugged off, I'll definitely be back before anyone notices. So without another thought I took off in the direction of the forest, following the sound of trickling water.

I power walked for a bit testing and stretching out my muscles, excitement and energy pumping through my veins. It felt so good that it didn't take long for that walk to turn into a jog as I hit the forest, the surroundings of the forest intoxicating.

From my time spent travelling through wilderness like this I felt right at home here, after all there were few things scarier then what I could become. I thought about phasing into my wolf form but then thought better of it, I didn't want further injure my wounds by transforming so I stayed how I was.

With my amazing night vision it wasn't hard for me at all to manoeuvre my way through the trees and shrubs, my pace as well it seemed had brought me quicker to the creek then anticipated for all of a sudden open space hit me and I stopped immediately looking around. Sure enough in front of me was a sizeable creek flowing steadily up stream, opening up the forest canopy to the sky above. It was beautiful here.

Since the moon and stars were so bright I explored around the creek bed, dipping my hands in the icy water and inspecting pebbles before skipping them across the water. I was about to throw my fifth pebble when a faint breeze wafted a familiar homely smell under my nose that I found irresistible. I turned my head subconsciously following it to get a better smell, my nose honing in on it.

It wasn't like the smell of food or perfume but of a memory or a feeling, like a smell that reminded you of a time in your childhood or a person from your past. I couldn't put my finger on what it smelt of exactly but it soothed me and excited me at the same time. All I knew is that I needed to follow it and find whatever it was, so dropping the pebble I took off following my nose without a second thought.

I'm not sure how long I jogged for, all I knew was the scent was getting stronger and thats all that I wanted as I weaved through the forest. Soon however the scent was all around me and as I looked up ahead I noticed the darkness of the forest lightening up. I hurried forward eagerly and soon approached a clearing, as I peeked out at the clearing from behind a tree I realised it was in fact the backyard of a house. The double story house was small and blue with white fittings, very sweet and homely looking if you asked me.

I frowned in confusion. How could this house be responsible for this amazing smell? I had never been here or seen it before?

As if hearing my thoughts a light suddenly flickered on in a room in the upstairs of the house. I stuck closer to the tree still watching intently. A figure rose from what I assumed was a bed, they rubbed their face and hair roughly before yawning tiredly. As they took steps to look out the window I suddenly realised exactly who it was.

Seth.

Without even thinking I rushed forward excitedly into the yard looking up at Seth, I stopped about half way and gave a small wave. Of course he had noticed me as soon as I had emerged from the forest, a look of shock on his face, like he wasn't believing what he was seeing and why wouldn't he this was only the most stalkerish creepy thing to be doing oh my god Allira what were you thinking!?

Realisation finally dawned on me and my face dropped in horror.

It was going to look like I had run away to find Seth, in the middle of the night, after meeting him once. I mentally face palmed myself over and over in my head. What is wrong with me?!

The sound of a back door unlocking and sliding open brought me out of my mortified thoughts as I looked up to see the once again topless Seth jogging over to me. My god he was beautiful I thought as he stopped in front of me, a wall of that irresistible smell hitting and stunning me at full force. So it was Seth's smell, oh and look at his shorts, they're low riding, showing off that perfect V….

"Allira? what are you doing here? is everything okay? are you okay? should you be out and moving around?" Seth blurted out in concern bringing me back to reality. His eyes darted all over me looking for something wrong, and when he didn't find it he started looking around, like there was some sort of danger.

"ahh…" I mumbled, not remembering all the questions or where even my brain was.

My reply made Seth focus back on my face, serious at first but then he smiled crookedly. "Sorry, I didn't really give you a chance to answer all those did I? lets try again, okay, so, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

That was a good question, what was I doing here? 'Oh hey seth, yeah I couldn't sleep so I just went to check out a creek in the middle of the night and then smelt this really great smell so I followed it and yeah it turned out to be you.' I'm sure that would go down a treat, but how else was I suppose to explain myself being here?

"umm… well…" I muttered looking around. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk and I guess I turned out to be in your neighbourhood so I thought I'd say hi, since you're awake." I finished awkwardly, realising that this excuse was not much better.

"Oh," Seth replied slightly surprised "right."

Oh my god this was so embarrassing, he thinks i'm such a weirdo. Bail, bail, BAIL!

Around us the soft pattering of rain started, getting heavier and faster by the second. I took this as my opportunity.

"Yeah, so, hi and I'm gona go now coz…" I went to turn and walk away but Seth gently grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go." He rushed before noticing he had grabbed my arm and immediately let go looking awkward. "It's about to pour with rain," he said with a knowing look. "So, you should just stay here."

The heat from his hand still remained on my wrist, sending tingles all up and down my arm as we stood in the rain.

"Okay." I breathed, intoxicated by his everything.

My reply instantly put a crooked smile on his face, it made me smile back.

"Lets get out of this rain." He said and then motioned for me to follow him to the the house.

As we crossed the threshold I slowed looking around the room. "I'll just get us some towels to dry off. Make yourself at home." he whispered walking off into another room.

I nodded and began to explore the room which turned out to be the kitchen/ dining / living room all leading into each other. Just as I had expected the house was just as homely inside as it was outside, with cushions, flowers and knickknacks everywhere. It was clear this house had a women's touch, something that was definitely absent in Billy's house.

"Here you go." Seth said as he reentered the room, closing the door behind him. He handed me a towel which I took gratefully and dried myself, I realised then I was still in the borrowed oversized boxers and tshirt. Awesome, I must look like the weirdest girl ever.

"You know you shouldn't have gone off by yourself in the forest." Seth reprimanded, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up at him guiltily, I hadn't even thought of it like that. "Yeah, I didn't mean to go so far, really, I just got a little carried away without realising I guess." I finished whilst fiddling with a patchwork quilt that was thrown over the couch.

"Should you even be up and walking around?" He questioned concerned, folding his arms.

I shrugged with a small cheeky smile. "They didn't say I couldn't…"

Seth frowned disapproving.

"Look, I'm fine, really." I urged moving my arms and turning on the spot, like that some how proved it.

He still looked unsure.

"and from what I heard today, I have you to thank for that." I continued sincerely, remembering what Anne had told me early. Seth's face and arms immediately dropped as I slowly walked up to him. "Anne told me everything that happened," I stopped in font of him and he was watching me intently. "Thank you, for saving me. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't found me." There was a brief pause where we just looked at each other, before I leaned forward and hesitantly kissed his cheek, my heart fluttering wildly in my chest.

All of a sudden it was like everything slowed down and there were burning embers between my lips and his cheek, smouldering then shooting off sparks all over my body like fireworks. His beautiful scent was also swallowing me up, making me so weak at the knees I wanted to wrap my arms around him for support or was it to pull him even closer…

I suddenly realised I didn't know how long we had been standing like that for and immediately pulled away embarrassed, looking at the floor.

What was that?

I heard Seth clear his throat, "You're-you're welcome." he mumbled slightly dazed. I looked up to see him staring blankly behind me. "It was, ah, nothing, really." he finished, his eyes returning to mine with a very familiar unreadable expression.

My dream.

Seriously what he hell is going on here?

"um, do you want anything to eat or drink?" he suddenly said shaking his head slightly and backing away into the kitchen. "What am I saying, we're always hungry." he forcefully joked answering himself, as he opened and looked in the cupboard.

I frowned as I watched the back of him, trying to come to grips with what had just happened, with what I had just felt. Never had a boy had such an effect on me before, never, and I barely knew the kid. Sure, I'd had crushes before but this was a whole other level. Was this a werewolf thing? Would I feel this with other werewolf members? Was Seth special? Did he feel it too?

While I stood deep in thought, I saw from the corner of my eye Seth turn back from the cupboard with two bags of chips. At the sight of my troubled expression his face fell a little and he looked down, almost guiltily. As I turned my full attention to him however, his whole face perked up as if nothing had concerned him. "So how about chips and weird late night tv?" He asked with a smile, holding up a bag of Doritos and Twisties. I shrugged and nodded not knowing what else to do and followed Seth to the tv, my mind still reeling from, everything.

We sat on the floor in front of the tv so we could both stretch out comfortably, what with being so tall and all and barely knowing each other the couch was too small for us. Seth had turned the tv on but not bothered to surf the channels I noticed, not that there was going to be anything good on at this hour anyway. As I fiddled with a pillow against my back, trying to get it comfortable I felt Seth's eyes on me, I stopped what I was doing and turned to meet them. He was lying on his side, still shirtless, his head propped up on his arm waiting for me to get settled. I swooned again mentally before mentally slapping myself.

"So…" He said with a small smile.

"So…" I replied back shyly.

He chuckled. "Okay so, this is stupid, we barely know each other and I feel like we should, so how bout we play twenty one questions?" he suggested. "We'll take it in turns and both answer the question, fair?"

"um, yeah, okay." I laughed nervously. I wanted to know as much as I could about this mysteriously alluring guy, but what kind of questions was he going to ask me?

"Okay cool, I'll start. Umm…" he thought for a moment. "What's your full name?"

I relaxed a little. "Allira Corralez. You?"

"Seth Clearwater."

"That's pretty." I commented.

"Your'e pretty." he whipped back without missing a beat. I scoffed and went red slightly embarrassed and shocked at his forwardness. "Sorry that just came out. Urgh so cheesy." he apologised also slightly embarrassed.

"Moving on anyway," I laughed off trying to lose the awkwardness. "How old are you?"

"Just turned sixteen a few weeks back." Seth answered.

I raised my eyebrows surprised, he looked more around eighteen. "I'm fifteen. Sixteen this year though."

Seth also seemed surprised before smiling. "Yeah, neither of us look our age."

I nodded in agreement.

"Where you from?" He questioned, back in the game. I paused.

"San Francisco." finally answering looking down. Home.

There was another pause which made me look back up at Seth. My answer had obviously intrigued him but he knew it wasn't his turn to ask.

"I'm born and bred here in La Push." he finally said, answering his own question. "Your turn."

"Um…" I pulled my mind away from sad thoughts and continued. "When did you become a werewolf?"

Seth grew somber, "I was fifteen."

"Yeah same." I also answered dully.

"Did you travel here by foot all the way from San Francisco?" Seth asked, still curious from his previous question.

"Yes, but I don't see how this question applies to you-" I tried to finish but Seth cut in again with another question.

"Why? are you running away from some-?" This time I was the one to cut in.

"It's not your turn," I stated firmly, "but if you must know, one day I just became a werewolf out of nowhere with no prior knowledge of them even existing. What would you have done?" I finished sarcastically and somewhat harshly. "Now can we please go back to questions we both can answer."

Seth remained silent, watching me warily which made me feel a little bad.

I was beginning to think this game was a bad idea. It was taking me to places I didn't want to think about let alone talk about.

"Do you have family?" Seth continued innocently after a moment.

And there it was.

"Pass." I stated plainly staring at the ground.

"Wha-?" Seth started confused.

"I don't care. Pass." I stated again firmly.

"Okay, okay you don't have to answer." He rushed looking concern. "um, did you still want me to answer?"

I looked up interested, so he continued.

"I live here with my Mum and older sister, Leah, who's also in the pack."he paused taking a breath. "My Dad passed away last year from a heart attack. It was kind of what made me first phase into a werewolf." he finished now the one looking at the ground.

My heart broke.

"I'm so sorry." I said sincerely, touching his hand. I knew too well what it felt like to lose family.

He looked up at my touch. "It's okay." he said with an understanding smile.

Guilt bloomed in my gut. Here was the guy who had basically saved my life opening up to me, trying to get to know me and all I could do was be a bitch and shut him out. I'm actually the worst.

"Let's change the mood though hey? Upbeat question go." He then added with a smile, pulling his hand away from my forgotten touch.

We continued on with the game after that making sure to steer clear of any potential sensitive areas, instead opting more for stupid trivial questions like favourite colour or food. It actually went on way past the 21 questions and into the wee hours of the morning, the questions getting more and more delirious and stupid as we did. Over the course of the night our positions had also slowly moved to lying on the floor with our heads resting on a pillow.

Although we were clearly both about to fall asleep with our eyes barely open and increasing pauses between our questions, Seth piped up again.

"Who, is your favourite werewolf?" Seth mumbled as he lay on his side facing me but with eyes closed.

"Ha ha, I only know one." I laughed before yawning.

"Answer the question!" he demanded sleepily, pointing at me blindly.

"Seth is my favourite werewolf." I replied to which I peeked at him grinning widely. "Now you answer."

There was a long pause where I was certain he had finally fallen asleep, I was about to almost certainly fall asleep as well as my eyes finally closed.

"Allira… Allira Corralez… My imprint." he finally mumbled and was out cold.

I frowned not understanding the last part of what he said but it was too late, I couldn't fight it anymore. Sleep claimed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry about the delay guys, been away on holiday. Trying to get back into the swing of things but thank you for your concern and support, I intend to see this story through to the end so dont worry :) Keep the reviews coming, theyre what really drive me! Thanks guys xx **

_Chapter 12_

The first thing I became aware of was the shrill ringing of something in the distance. Every few seconds it would drill in my ears, waking me just as I would fall back to sleep during its momentary silences. I swear I could almost feel the sound vibrations it was so loud. As I tried to cling onto the fogginess of sleep I rolled onto my back, hoping the annoying sound would stop.

It didn't.

As deep sleep slowly seeped away from me I registered warmth and a comforting weight on my left side. I turned into it instinctively, noticing a part of it was already wrapped around my waist. No sooner had I settled did the weight around my waist tighten and pull me closer, another part of it nuzzling into the side of my face and neck as it did so. Still too sleepy to put it together I smiled contently. It was short lived however for once again my sleep was interrupted by the shrill ringing, making me frown in annoyance. The ringing was slowly joined however by light thudding, like footsteps, slowly getting louder and closer? that ringing was a phone! it finally clicked just as a door was wretched open and someone rushed into the room. My eyes flew open and suddenly everything came back to me in a split second. Where I was, last night, who I was with…. I froze. Directly in front of me, mere millimetres apart was Seth's sleeping face, nuzzled into me. I struggled to control my breathing as my eyes widened in shock as I peered down at our intertwined bodies, his arms were wrapped around me and our legs tangled.

umm…

"Hello Sue speaking." a women sighed tiredly into what I assumed was the phone, silencing the ringing.

Oh god that must be Seth's mum! I realised in horror. Please don't let her see us, I prayed. From what I could tell she was in the kitchen part of the room which meant luckily for us the couch was hiding us from view. Hopefully she didn't need to come into the living room so I could sneak out of here before anyone noticed and got the wrong idea. What was the time anyway?

"Oh good morning Billy." She replied after a pause.

Oh ow. This didn't sound good.

"Allira's missing?" Sue questioned disbelieving.

Shit.

"I don't think she's here, um, Seth went to bed quite early, although who knows… why is the TV still on down here?"

SHIT. We'd forgotten the TV!

"Sorry, someones left the tv on over night... but yes it would make sense to check here first for her… where is that damn remote?!"

I look around the room wildly trying to figure out a way to make this look not as bad as it did. I try to wriggle out of Seth's comfortabe hold, gentle at first but then full on pushing trying to get him an appropriate distance away, but he's almost holding onto me.

"Seth!" I whisper trying to wake him up as I hear Sue moving around the rooms looking for the remote, still talking on the phone.

"Seeeeeeth!" I whisper again, this time pinching his arm hard.

"OW!" he yelps, pulling his arm away from my waist and finally opening his eyes to look at me accusingly. His glare drops quickly however when he see's how intimate our proximity is, making him turn red.

"What the-" Just at that moment Sue comes around the couch, phone still to her ear, looking at the awkward site in front of her in shock.

Like deers caught in the headlights Seth and I freeze looking up at her. After a pause we look back at each other and in unison shuffle away into sitting positions against the couch. I stare at the floor mortified, my face burning.

"Morning, Mum." Seth said weakly, ruffling his hair.

Sue sighs. "Allira's here Billy." She says before walking away. "Yes, we should have assumed."

I look up with a frown, What? I turn to Seth in question but he stares blankly forward, refusing to make eye contact.

"Yes, oh I will, okay Billy, I'll make sure they're there, okay bye." Sue finally finishes, hanging up the phone with a beep. She walks back around the couch to stand in front of us with crossed arms.

"Well, I guess its great to finally meet you Allira." Sue started gently.

Holy hell can the floor please crack open and swallow me up, this is so embarrassing.

"I'm Seth's Mum as you probably already know, you can call me Sue."

I nod with an awkward smile, not knowing what to do or say.

"Now to the both of you," She looks pointedly at Seth, her tone completely changing. "A few simple house rules in future, number one I would like to know when people are under my roof, whether entering or leaving and I'm sure other households would appreciate the same curtesy." This time she looked pointedly at me.

Urgh theres no shame like being told off by your friends parents shame, especially at this age.

"Number two, I don't know whats going on between you two but you're getting to the age-"

"Oh my god mum stop!" Seth groans covering his face with his hands. I cringe as a fresh wave of heat deepens my already red face.

"I know its embarrassing but-" Sue starts again but is once more interrupted.

"It's not even like that Mum, we were just talking." Seth moaned from behind his hands.

"Well thats not what it looked like and I know she's your-"

"MUM. STOP." Seth glared at his mum, dropping his hands. "Just stop." He once again covered his face.

"Okay but I would just rest a lot easier if we had no sleepovers okay?" Sue finished, looking between the both of us.

"Oh my god you're so embarrassing." Seth whined quietly through his hands, shaking his head.

"Okay well I think thats all then, if we can all just remember those two okay?" Sue finished. Seth nodded from behind his hand. "Okay well lets have some breakfast then shall we." and she walked off into the kitchen.

Seth and I sat frozen and red for a moment, taking the time to come to terms with the extreme embarrassment we had both just endured. As I stared holes into the ground I saw Seth finally drop his hands and turn to me.

"I am so, sorry about that." Seth says apologetically, his face almost pained.

Unable to help it I crack a smile and laugh, quickly covering it with my hand though. This makes him smile. "It's okay. It's pretty funny now." I reply once I get my laughter under control.

"She can be so embarrassing sometimes." Seth says as he rolls his eyes.

"Billy wanted me to remind the two of you that theres a pack meeting at 10, remember at Billy's?" Sue yells from the kitchen startling us both, the smell of bacon and eggs beginning to waft throughout the room.

"Yes Mum." Seth yelled back, rolling his eyes again.

"Allira, I'm sure my daughter Leah has some clothes you could borrow if you'd like to have some girl clothes for a change." Sue added.

"Umm…" I said unsure, I hadn't even met this girl so I don't know how she'd feel about giving some random girl her clothes.

"She's about your size, it'll be no trouble, I'll help you find something after breakfast." Sue seemed to decide.

"Ahh… okay, thank you." I said looking awkwardly at Seth. He just shrugged and turned to watch the tv.

I pretended to watch the tv as well, too many thoughts running through my head for me to actually focus on it. Once I got past the way I woke up this morning Sue had mentioned several things that hadn't made sense just now, like why should they have assumed or guessed that I would be here? and I was Seth's- what? and the word 'imprint' seth had said last night? All of that and my strange feelings towards him, I just knew they all had something to do with each other. Today I was going to find out, I promised myself. No matter who I had to ask I was going to get to the bottom of this weirdness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait again, hopefully once you read this chapter it would have been worth the wait ;) Please review i'm dying to know your thoughts! Thanks xx**

CHAPTER 13

As I stood in the Clearwater's bathroom, I took in my new reflection. Instead of my boy shirt and boxers I was now wearing a pair of girls cut off denim shorts and a loose fitting white singlet, both of which were borrowed from Leah. I had finally got to meet her when the rest of us had sat down for breakfast, she had waltzed in pausing when she had noticed the extra member at the breakfast table.

"Ah, good morning dear. Allira, This is Leah." Sue introduced.

I smiled nervously at her and half heartedly raised my hand in greeting. With a deadpan expression Leah gave me the up and down, before moving her attention to her breakfast. Not a morning person then, I thought to myself.

"Leah honey, I thought it might be a nice idea if you leant Allira's some of your clothes since she has none," Sue mentioned, not looking up from the paper she was reading. Leah paused what she was doing, glaring at her breakfast. "Reckon you could find her something after breakfast?"

"Sure." Leah replied rather curtly before digging into her breakfast, not looking up once.

After breakfast, true to her word, Leah disappeared upstairs for a moment and no sooner reappeared with the shorts and singlet. She shoved them into my hands without a word before heading off out the back door. I managed a stuttered "T-t-thank you." before looking at Seth worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's like that with everyone." He shrugged before showing me where the bathroom was, which brings us to now.

I couldn't stop looking at my reflection, I hadn't look this normal in weeks. I was clean, wearing clothes that fit me, my long hair brushed and under control, I looked healthy, my wounds nothing more then a faded pink skin memory.

"Everything alright in there Allira?" Seth knocked gently at the door.

Oh god how long have I been staring like this for? I actually didn't know.

"Ah, yeah," I said opening the door awkwardly to Seth. "Sorry, I just, haven't looked like a normal person in awhile." I said motioning at myself.

Seth's eyes travelled up and down me, sending waves of warmth around my body. His eyes finally rested on mine and he smiled "You look amazing." He said almost breathlessly.

My cheeks burned and I looked at the floor bashfully smiling, an "Oh." was all I could manage in reply. Holy hell this boy had an effect me.

"You guys ready to go? I'll drop you now." Sue suddenly yelled from the kitchen interrupting whatever was going on here.

"Yeah coming!" Seth yelled back in reply. He placed a hand on my back and started to steer me towards the front of the house, his touch sending a hot shiver up my spin. "Mum's going to drive us to Billy's." He explained.

"Oh I can walk there if thats easier?" I mentioned, after all thats how I got here.

"I don't care what you say, until I hear the all clear from Anne herself, you're still taking it easy." Seth stated firmly.

"Really I-" I tried.

"From Anne herself." Seth repeated with a smile opening the front door for me. I shrugged and followed him to the car.

The car trip was short, as I had guessed and quiet for that matter. Sue had again tried to ask questions about myself like at breakfast but Seth had interrupted her once again saying I was going to get hounded enough by the pack today so she should give me a break. My heart had swelled at the gesture, he knew I didn't feel comfortable talking about that stuff and was helping me out. I smiled at him gratefully which he returned.

Sue dropped us off at Billy's with a kind smile and "Good luck." but didn't come in as she had to go to work. It reminded me that there was still an oblivious world out there, working and living there normal lives with no idea that things like me existed, how crazy that seemed, even crazier still was that I use to be a part of that world.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the crunching of gravel as Sue pulled away down the long dirt driveway, as I looked back at the little red house I had become so familiar with it suddenly dawned on me. I was about to meet the pack. The whole pack.

Nervousness hit me like a freight train, Seth's words from earlier repeating in my head now making me feel worse…. 'hounded by the pack'. I began to take deep breathes as I stood rooted to the ground, Seth noticed my change in state and turned to stand in front of me, holding the sides of my arms.

"Allira are you okay?" He asked with a frown searching my face.

All their attention was going to be on me, they'd ask me questions, about my life, about how I got here, why I'm here… oh my god. What if they don't like me?!

"Allira? Hey? speak to me." He tried again trying to make eye contact with me.

"I don't know… I… I don't know if I can do this…. meet the pack." I breathed swaying slightly, I felt queasy.

"Hey now don't be nervous," Seth soothed his concern dropping. "They're going to love you I know it, hey, they're just like me, hell they're just like you. Theres nothing to be scared of." Seth reassured, rubbing my arms soothingly. His touch made my skin ripple with goosebumps and I shivered, my breathing slowly returning to normal as I looked back into his eyes, a crooked smile planted on his face. "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, and remember all those questions you have about the whole werewolf thing? you can find it all out now. It's going to be fine I promise, I'm right here, I wont leave your side, okay?" He finished moving one of his hands to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. There was that warmth again, that spark slowly growing as we held eye contact. I was shallow breathing for a completely different reason now.

"Okay." I breathed again and he smiled.

"Okay, lets go then hey?" He said as he moved to my side.

Without thinking I grabbed hold of his hand. From the corner of my eye I saw him smile before intertwining our fingers so our hands held more securely. I blushed as he moved us forward towards the house all previous nervousness forgotten. I was trying hard to suppress the smile on my face induced from holding his hand. The simply action made me feel so happy, so lucky, so, drunk was an accurate way to describe it. What was wrong with me? Eh whatever I'm just going to go with it.

Before I knew it Seth had knocked on the front door before proceeding to enter anyway. Oh there's my nerves.

"Hello?" Seth called out.

I could hear talking and laughter coming from the lounge room as we walked down the corridor, passing the hole in the wall.

"Shit, I gotta fix that." Seth said more to himself. I looked at him questioningly.

"You did that?" I asked. He nodded awkwardly shrugging.

As we neared the lounge room entrance I held onto Seth's arm with my other hand and moved so I hid behind him slightly.

"Don't worry." He whispered as we entered the room of people, all of whom went silent and blatantly stared at me.

Besides Billy it was impossible to miss the three shirtless hulking figures standing in the room with their russet skinned bodies and rippling muscles, all looking very similar to Seth I noticed. The only differences I could find between them was in there height and faces, for even their hair was all cut short. One was baby faced, the shortest of the three but still taller than me, a tall somewhat lanky one and finally a seemingly more ripped one out of the two who's eyebrow was slowly arching. I could tell any girl would find them more then attractive, yet they were doing nothing for me. huh...

"Fuck. off." The musclier one of the three suddenly blurted.

"Paul!" Billy reprimand.

I noticed all three of them give me the up and down and I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Seth seemed to notice and growled lowly getting their attention.

"Sorry about them." Seth huffed to me. "Anyway, this is... PAUL!" he suddenly shouted glaring at Paul who was still looking at me. "Dude?"

"Huh, what?...whaaat?" Paul asked innocently, shrugging and looking at all of them. Seth shook his head, clenching his teeth.

"Hi I'm Quil Ateara." The shortest of the three said coming forward to shake my hand. I could still see Seth and Paul eyeing each other.

"Allira Corralez." I replied absently trying to see what was happening with Seth.

"We know." The tallest one said blocking my view. "I'm Embry Call." He said shaking my hand also. The similar warmth of their hands was taking some getting use to but I smiled back politely.

"Paul Lahote." Paul said shortly to me from where he was before shrugging at Seth and giving him a 'Are you happy?' look. "Lucky brat..." he muttered quietly under his breath before going to sit on one of the couches. I frowned in confusion, what did Paul mean by that? I looked at Quil and Embry but they just shrugged and rolled their eyes before talking amongst themselves.

"Morning Billy." Seth said nodding at Billy.

"Seth, Allira." Billy nodded back in greeting. With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach I suddenly remembered last night and how I had basically bailed on him without a word. Guilt bloomed in my gut.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to Billy alone for a sec." I whispered to Seth.

"Oh yeah, no worries." He replied, understanding why straight away. Although I didn't want to, I let go of Seth's hand and walked over to Billy, Seth moving to go talk with the boys.

"Hey Billy," I said as I stopped in front of him, swallowing hard. "I just wanted to apologise for disappearing on you last night. I don't know what I was thinking but it was rude and ungrateful, especially after everything you've done for me. I'm sorry if I worried you or stressed you out. I should have let you know and it wont happen again." I finished looking at the floor. Just at that moment I caught a part of the boys conversation, my ears pricking with the mention of my name.

"But if Allira wasn't here where was she?" Embry questioned confused.

"With you? doing what hey?" Paul asked suggestively.

"Shut up you guys." Seth signed.

"Whatever, will soon find out what went down…" Paul added cheekily tapping his temple. "Speaking of 'things that went down' where's our damn apology for yesterday pup?"

All of this was said in the seconds Billy took to pause and finally answer me. "Thank you for the apology Allira." Billy finally spoke, a small smile appearing on his face. "All I ask is to know when you are going somewhere so I know nothing has happened to you, especially when you're are still meant to be recovering." I nodded at his words shamefully. "But please know it is no trouble at all having you here, in fact I am enjoying having company in the house once again." I looked up at these words and smiled, touched by his words.

"Thank you Billy." I said touching his hand.

Without meaning to my ears once again zeroed in onto the boys conversation.

"Oh I'll forgive you Seth." Paul said coming to stand in front of Seth. There was a brief pause where Seth looked confusedly at Paul, before all of a sudden Paul bent his arm and brought it forward connecting his fist with Seth's stomach. Seth hunched over with a winded groan clutching his stomach. "Now that we're even you little shit!" Paul smirked.

What happened next seemed a blur.

Suddenly there was a ripping snarl and loud thud as Paul was pushed heavily up into the wall by his throat, the contact with his head leaving a dent in the dry wall. Surprised, I looked at the arm that held a stunned looking Paul.

It was mine. I had moved across the room and was pressing Paul into the wall.

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach.

As I stared up at Paul I now noticed the familiar charge in my body as my pulse hammered in my ears, the fast blood flow under my skin radiating with intense heat.

Almost instantly my snarling lips dropped at my realisation and my shaking grip on Paul weakened before I slowly let him go and he slide down the wall to a stiff stand. Shock replaced what must have been an aggressive face as I slowly backed away breathing heavily, everyone staring silently at me.

What had just happened? more importantly, why had that happened?

"I'm, I'm sorry Paul... I-I-I... don't know... what?..." I swiftly turned on my heel and ran to 'my' room, slamming the door behind me. Dazed I stood by the window staring out of it but not actually seeing anything as trembles racked through my body. I clenched my jaw and hands trying to control my shaking as I felt the threat of transformation waver inside me. Behind me I barely noticed the door behind me open and close. I didn't have to look or smell to know that it was Seth.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered thickly, my eyes filling with tears.

"Nothing." Seth replied.

I frowned whipping around to face him. "You call that nothing?!" I spat, pointing outside the room, my body shaking dangerously. "I attacked your friend, for what? What's going on Seth?! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!"

He just stared at me, seemingly lost for words.

"Come on Seth I know it has something to do with you." I said defiantly, but still he said nothing. "Its always when your around, I'm not myself." I said slowly walking towards him. "Why? What's so special about you? I don't even know you!" I shouted my eyes stinging with the threat of more tears.

"I-I... please don't cry." He begged looking sad, taking a step towards me.

I growled in frustration before marching to stand right in front of him. I know he knew and he was going to tell me one way or another. As if on cue our close proximity set off that all too familiar flush of warmth in my body, my loud thumping heart beat slowing to a flutter in my gut and my shakes ceasing all together.

Now that I looked for it I noticed Seth's breathing had become more forced also, so tentatively I reached out and placed my hand on his neck just above his left collar bone. We stared at each other as I felt his blazing warmth and flurrying heart beat confirm my thoughts.

"You feel it too." I stated, "So tell me what it is."

His eyes shot down for a second before refocusing on my face. He still said nothing.

I moved even closer searching his face, my stomach whirling with hot butterflies. "What is this?" I questioned again in a whisper, my eyes still watery "Please?".

Seth swallowed hard, his eyes flickering to my lips. Were we slowly drifting closer?

I shuddered as I felt one of his hands grip my waist, the other sliding around my neck pulling me closer. His breathe gently tickled my lips, letting me almost taste him and causing me to sigh. I felt like I was in a state of shock as I stood there completely still, my body and mind too overwhelmed at what was happening to react. But oh my god how right it felt, I doubt I'd even want him to stop even if I could move.

The heat was increasing everywhere and as he lent his forehead against mine, cupping my face with one of his big hands it felt as if my heart may burst. I had to react, he wasn't moving fast enough. So without thinking my hands glided up the contours of his chest before snaking behind his neck, urging his face closer to mine. Though surprised he didn't object, eagerly dipping his face toward mine and finally capturing my lips. His lips were sweet and gentle just like I had imagined, delicately brushing against mine and sucking softly, but heat and need were quickly taking over. The kissing was becoming more and more desperate and demanding as tongues slipped in and hands began to roam. My hands tugged on his hair pulling him ever closer while his were under my shirt massaging and gripping my fiery skin. Abruptly something hard hit me in the back and I heard several objects hit the floor, at a quick glance I realised it was the dresser. Without breaking contact I wrapped both legs around his hips climbing onto him, he quickly moved to support me and like reading my mind he placed me on top of the dresser so we were the same height. His lips then moved to my neck gently sucking and biting till an unknown moan escaped my lips and I arched against him, my nails unknowingly digging into his back…

Suddenly with a bang the door flew open and there standing in the doorway along with a gaping Quil and Embry was a man not much unlike them, though you could tell by his facial features he was a bit older. There was something familiar about his hansom high cheek boned face but I couldn't put my finger on it. He seemed to hold a note of superiority the others lacked, with his serious expression and seemingly deepening frown. He sighed disapprovingly, looking at both of us before turning away, leaving the door open. When Quil and Embry failed to follow, he came back pulling them after him.

We both stayed silent, breathing heavily as we stared out the doorway, absorbing what had just happened.

"Who was that?" I asked quietly.

"Sam."

"Oh…" I sighed pausing. "Wait! The Sam?" I questioned turning to look at Seth seriously. Much to my embarrassment I realised my legs and arms were still wrapped quite tightly around him, but hey his hands were still under my shirt so it wasn't just me. He seemed to realise this too and we quickly untangled ourselves from each other. He looked away with folded arms blushing while I hastily hopped down from the dresser, beet red.

Wow... that escalated really quickly... like... wow.

I cleared my throat to break the awkward silence, "So wait, that was Sam as in 'the leader'?" I questioned again fixing my clothes and patting down my hair.

"Yep." Seth replied calmly, popping the p.

"Oh, awesome." I stated sarcastically. "Can I meet anyone here in a non awkward situation?"

Seth continued to look at the floor as he put his hands in his pocket. "I'm sorry about…. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It wasn't your fault." I started with an awkward smile, Seth frowned. "It was as much me-"

"It's cause we imprinted." Seth suddenly blurted, startling me. I felt the whole house go silent.

"What?" I asked confused. There was that word again, 'imprinted.' Can someone please tell me what it means already?

Seth sighed a shaky breathe before looking up at the ceiling and running a hand through his tousled hair. "We, imprinted on each other." He said finally looking at me.

I frowned in confusion. "What's 'imprinted'?"

He suddenly marched up to me and stood super close once again. "It's what 'this' is." He sighed with a shaky voice and like clockwork his mere presence made my whole body react. I swallowed hard looking at his lips unable to help myself. Seth noticed and moved back to a safer distance. As his effects wore off on me I frowned once again, trying wrap my head around what he meant.

"It's a werewolf thing." Seth stated. "When we first see our soulmate we imprint and they become our sole purpose in life, whatever they need, a protector, friend, brother, lover… They say it has something to do with passing on the gene, it's also meant to be a rare occurrence, never mind two werewolves on each other but…"He trailed off with a shrug.

I just continued to stare at him with frown and my jaw hanging open. What. the. fuck.

"I know its a lot to take in, so, when you're ready ask me whatever you want to know."Seth said awkwardly taking a seat on the bed.

I shook myself slightly. "So, okay, let me get this straight. You and I are soulmate's, so we imprinted on each other and so now we just know that we're destined to be together forever, just like that?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Seth said quietly.

I let out a forced laugh. "You're not joking are you?"

"No." Seth replied seriously.

"Huh." I walked over and sunk onto the bed also, overwhelmed. "Shit." I breathed.

"Yeah." Seth agreed from beside me.

"I guess it makes a lot of sense of things now… like why you were always around… why I react the way I do around you…." I mused more to myself. "So wait, you've known this whole time? Why didn't you tell me before?" I realised with a frown as everything slowly processed in my mind.

"Oh yeah, 'hey I know you just woke up and don't know where you are and just met me but we're soulmate's' yeah I'm sure that would have gone down a treat." Seth said jokingly. "I wanted us to get to know each other a bit first you know, see if it, came, naturally…" He added looking at the floor again.

"I guess you're right there." I gave a small smile at his sweet words. "So, this thing, it wont ever go away? like we wont just wake up one day and feel differently?" I questioned.

Seth looked a little hurt by my words. "As far as we know, no, we're stuck with each other for life."

I frowned a little at his choice of words but continued with my questions, "And when you said before that, we're whatever the other wants, what if one of us wanted to date another person, what happens then?"

I saw Seth's jaw clench as he continued to stare straight ahead. "Although it would cause the other great pain they would support it to make them happy, but from what i've seen imprinting is unavoidable, they're drawn to each other." He finished turning to finally look at me.

"So really we have no choice-" I started but Seth interrupted.

"Look I wasn't happy finding out about this either okay," Seth finally growled through clenched teeth.

"Wow, I didn't mean it personally Seth, I was just wondering." I shot back angrily. "I'm sorry i'm not your perfect choice, you're not mine either you know." I added acidly, hurt by his words. I felt my chest tighten.

"Oh really? Thanks. At least Im actually making an effort here, opening up, unlike you!" he argued back his voice raising. Ouch.

"Oh im so sorry you're forced to get to know me." I growled back moving to a stand. "You didn't seem to mind 2 minutes ago when you had your tongue down my throat you jerk!"

"Woah woah, what's going on in here?" Suddenly Sam was in the room standing between us, heads could also be seen peering around the door frame.

"If im such a jerk then you better go date someone else then! See if I care!" Seth continued anyway, standing up and storming his way out towards the door. His words made my heart burn painfully.

"Guys stop this, Seth," Sam tried.

"Maybe I will!" I yelled after Seth as my body began to tremble with hurt and anger. "Your friend Paul is pretty hot." As soon as the words left my lips I knew they shouldn't have. That was a low blow. My whole insides twisted painfully.

Seth froze by the door shaking. He turned slowly only looking at my feet. "I wish I never imprinted." He muttered lowly.

I took a sharp intake of breathe as what felt like a knife stabbed through my chest. "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed my voice breaking.

Seth glanced up at me before leaving the room. I heard his angry footsteps throughout the house before the front door banged loudly signalling his exit.

It was like someone had winded me, I couldn't breathe or feel anything except my heart drop to the bottom of my guts. My legs gave out and sunk to the floor, my knees not hitting the ground as hard as they should as Sam ran to grab me. As he easily lifted me onto the bed, my face pressed against his naked chest something in my throat burst and I let out an almighty sob, after that it was all down hill as tears streamed down my face. Sam froze as I began to cry into his chest not sure of what to do, I didn't blame him I hadn't even officially met the guy. He relaxed soon however and embraced me stroking my hair.

What a stupid fight. I didn't mean any of those things I said. I had no interest in Paul whatsoever. Seth's words had struck a nerve so I had lashed out, and now I felt like my life was over. Seth had said he wished he had never imprinted on me. Two seconds ago I didn't even know what the word 'imprint' meant but now those words echoed in my head and made me feel so sick to my stomach. All I wanted to do was roll into a ball somewhere dark and stay there forever.

"It's gonna be alright." Sam soothed.

I sniffed. "He's making me feel like this and I don't even know him. This whole thing is fucked up…" I sobbed still into his chest.

"The last couple of days have been hectic for you both, you especially. I'm sure the two of you just needed to let out some emotions and once everyones calmed down it'll be fine." He spoke, pulling me from his chest to look at him. "Do you want me to get you anything? water? tissues?"

I finally looked up into his face and wow, he looked so familiar. I swear I had seen him before. Sam, Sam, Sam. The name rang no bells but I definitely recognised him from somewhere. "Um, I think I might just lay down here for a bit if thats okay." I replied quietly looking at my lap again.

"No worries, I'll leave you then." Sam replied kindly, getting up.

"Ah Sam," he stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry… for this… for how I met you." I looked down shamefully.

"Thats alright kiddo, these sort of thing happens a lot around here, a lot of imprinting you see, so don't worry." I looked up to see him give me a small smile.

"Thank you, and for what its worth, its nice to meet you. I'm Allira Corralez." I introduced lamely.

Sam smiled. "Sam Uley, and you too Allira, finally. Anyway, we'll be outside if you need anything." and with that he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

My face dropped. Uley. No way.

**Review review review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for so many reviews! they really made me wanna get on with this story and finish it for you guys so please keep them coming! This chapters short but I figured you'd want something instead of nothing haha hope you like 3**

_Chapter 14_

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the door after Sam, I was numb.

So much had happened in the last 5 minutes that it was just too much for my brain to handle, I was almost certain it had short circuited and smoke could be seen coming from my ears. Nothing was going in and nothing was coming out, my face blank barely blinking.

After who knows how long I suddenly gasped in a breathe of air because apparently I wasn't breathing either, it seemed to kick start my brain again and I shook my head a little. As my thoughts began to whirl my eyes slowly dropped to the floor as did my stomach, a dark heaviness resting on my shoulders. It made my chest heavy, my breathes becoming short and sharp as my eyelids fluttered with the threat of tears.

This was all too much, I couldn't handle it.

My body began to shake with sobs and tears fell in big droplets.

I couldn't do this anymore. It all hurts too much. I can't fix this. I cant sort this out. I cant, I cant.

I slid off the bed and sunk to the floor, tears flowing from me now, cries of inner pain leaving my mouth. I didn't have the energy or will to cover them right now.

What if Seth never… What if Sam's… imprinting… my family…

All these thoughts whirled around my mind like a destructive tornado slowly making me feel worse and worse.

Unexpectedly I noted somehow from the depths of my mind the front door banging closed and for a moment I stopped and had a moment of clarity. Maybe Seth had come back! I needed to apologise!

Stumbling slightly and wiping my nose on my sleeve I got up and ran to the door flinging it open. As I unsteadily stopped in the corridor I was unfortunately not met by Seth but instead a pretty girl who had three large scars along one side of her face. I sagged in unmeasurable disappointment and let out a sob just as Sam entered the corridor, the both of them giving me surprised then concerned looks as they took in my broken appearance. I didn't care though, all I could do was steal a glance at Sam and see so obviously now the familiarities I knew I recognised before. My jaw fell open a little bit, it was just like looking into that old photograph.

"Oh my god…" I wailed shutting my eyes and covering my face with my hands. I was aware at how mental I must seem but at this point I didn't care. Seth had broken my heart and Sam had broken my brain, not that he knew it yet. I was a complete mess.

"Oh the poor thing…" I heard the girl say sympathetically and take a step toward me.

"No Emily, I don't want you getting near her incase she phases." Sam warned.

"Don't be silly…" I heard Emily move quickly towards me.

"Emily please!" Sam warned again, from the sound of it blocking her from getting to me.

"Sam please!" Emily said in the same tone. "Look at how upset she is," She whispered " Now I know you're good at a lot of things but right now I think she just needs a girl to talk things out to, a girl who's kinda gone through the same thing and can relate to her?"

There was a short pause while I just cried into my hands, slowly sinking to the floor.

"She's not shaking or showing any signs of phasing, she's too distraught." She added sadly.

"Okay." Sam finally sighed. "But call for me the moment you have even an inkling that she might phase. Ill be by the door."

A short kiss could be heard before Emily's footsteps headed towards me. I wondered for a moment if they were imprints, then that immediate thought made me think of Seth and my heart squeezed. No sooner I was encircled by the arms of small Emily, she soothingly rubbed my back as I let her guide me back into the room. She closed the door behind us before easing me onto the bed where I crumpled face down too weak to sit up, and cried into the pillow.

"You poor girl." She said as she sat beside me and stroked my hair. "You've been through an awful lot these past few days."

I just continued to cry as my throat began to ache from sobbing.

"My names Emily, I'm Sam's fiance and imprint." She started to rub soothing circles in my back. Well that answers that question I thought before she continued,"I'm here if you need someone to talk too okay, I know the pack must be daunting but you're one of us now, you're family and we take care of one another. So know from this point on you can come to me about anything okay Allira?" She finished kindly.

I turned my face to the side so I could look at her. Even with her scars she had a kind face as she looked at me comfortingly, within a second I trusted her so I nodded at her in reply as sobs still racked my body.

"Okay good." She said with a small smile "How about I tell you my troubled imprint story and then you can tell me yours?"

I nodded again, I was curious to know if everyone had found it this difficult.

So Emily launched into her imprinting story, I learnt that she was not a werewolf but Leah and Seth's cousin and how at the time Sam was dating and in love with Leah when he had first seen Emily and imprinted on her. Oh Sam you poor guy, I thought.

As she told her story I noticed my crying had stopped and my breathing was back under control, I was also now on my side with my head propped up on my arm listening attentively.

Emily went on to say that Sam left Leah in pursuit of Emily, multiple times she turned him down till the one day he explained imprinting and werewolves to her. She didn't take it well, understandably, and Sam unable to control his hurt emotions had phased and lashed out, leaving Emily with the scars on her face.

"No." I breathed in shock, feeling sick in my stomach. It was the first thing I had said anything to her.

She seemed startled by my sudden voice but recovered, nodding sadly. "Ive never seen anyone hate themselves as much as Sam did after that, even though I didn't blame him, I knew it was an accident, but anyway, he still came and saw me everyday just as he had before, always apologising over silly things, helping me with whatever I needed, still telling me i'm beautiful…" She drifted off on her own with a small smile. "And he still does…" She paused for a moment. "I couldn't help but fall in love with him." She finished with a content smile looking at me.

"Woah." Was all I could reply with. Seth and I should feel real stupid now.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but, in the end we just let it happen and I've been the happiest ever since." She said her smile growing slightly.

I nodded thoughtfully, taking in her words.

"How about you Allira? Did you want to talk about you and Seth?" Emily asked kindly, moving her legs into a more comfortable sitting position.

I swallowed hard and looked down at the bed sheets, moving into a upright sitting position as I did so. "I dunno, I mean, I just feel stupid now after hearing what you and Sam went through." I admitted honestly.

"Don't be silly, something that means nothing to one person could mean the world to another, go." Emily nodded encouragingly.

I looked anywhere except her face. "Um, well, I'm sure you know most of my imprint story, the whole pack seems to know more about me and Seth then I do, ha, but I dunno, everything was going fine we were getting to know each other really well, I mean I didn't know that we were being drawn to each other but, whatever, so I get to Billy's this morning and it just goes down hill from there, I attack this Paul guy for - I now realise - attacking my mate, then Seth kisses me and Sam walks in which was mortifying," I said as I stood up and began to pace the room. I was on a tangent now I didn't care who I was talking to, all my thoughts were finally spilling out of me like lava. "… then I'm told ive imprinted and been imprinted on and that Seth is my soulmate, like you know, just casually, here's the person you're going spend the rest of your life with, like what the fuck?! and then he's all like 'were stuck with each other' and that hurt like oh im not good enough for you? im sorry you're forced to be my soulmate, you were literally just kissing me, you think im crazy about the idea? So then I said some things I shouldn't have and so then he says 'I wish I never imprinted.''

"Oh he didn't did he? Silly boy." Emily commented shaking her head. I was amazed she was keeping up with my word vomit.

"Yeah, like how could he say that? I didn't even know what the word meant a second ago but I would never say that to him! So then I told him to 'Get out and I never wanted to see him again' so he left and since then ive just never felt worse in my life, oh no wait, then I actually get to meet Sam properly, this time as a crying mess only to find out that his last name is Uley, which is also apparently the last name of my absent father, Joshua Uley who was from a indian reservation in Washington, but I have a photograph and they look so familiar, so im now dealing with that possibility as well as…."

The door opened behind me and Sam entered looking at me with a confused frown.

"Wait what did you just say?" Emily blurted a shocked look on her face.

What had I just said? I tried to rewind my thought tape. Sam. Oh shit Sam. I covered my mouth in realisation even though it was a little late now, the words were out. I looked between Sam and Emily not knowing what to do or say, I could feel the pricks of fresh tears start behind my eyes.

"Did you just say Joshua Uley was your father?" Sam said deadly serious, his eyes boring into mine.

My hands immediately dropped to my sides as I looked back at him unable to break eye contact. "Yes." I whispered with a shaky breathe.

I wasn't prepared for this. I wasn't ready to handle this situation. My body couldn't take anymore today.

"Oh my god." Emily gasped before covering her mouth.

I watched as Sam's jaw tightened before his stiff frame faltered and he sagged a little, his eyes breaking contact with me as he looked lost for a moment. Emily rushed over to his side, looking at him with concern. As she rubbed his back soothingly much like she had mine, Sam finally looked back to me.

I stood frozen to my spot, holding my breathe waiting for the words I knew he was going to say.

"Joshua Uley," Sam started, saying the name with disgust. "Is also my father."

I stayed frozen as his words sunk in.

Then I fainted.

**REVIEWS PLZ :D**


End file.
